No es otra historia sobre revivir en Equestria
by Bill Erak Dragon Dorado
Summary: Vathý Skotádi, un joven con memoria fotográfica, un día conoce a un pequeño grupo de bronys. Estos comienzan a hablarle de una serie que él apenas conocía. Decidió no darle importancia.Unos días luego de conocerlos, una chica invita a salir a Vathý. En la cita, mediante un ritual(o algo así)el es llevado a Equestria, donde hará lo posible por no destruir ese mundo por ser un humano
1. Raritos

**(NA: La precuela de este fanfic es "Solo por diversión", que el titulo no os confunda, está hecho con mucho más esfuerzo que otros que he visto por ahí)**

**Capitulo 1: Raritos**

Le doy un golpe en la mandíbula y cae al suelo despatarrado, inconsciente luego de la paliza. No puedo creer que este idiota haya tenido siquiera los cojones de venir a insultarme cuando no es capaz ni de defenderse, de darme un golpe de nada. Simplemente mucha palabrería y poca acción, la clase de gente que mas me toca las narices a la hora de la verdad.

Soy Vathý Skotádi, un chaval de 17 años que va a una escuela para superdotados.

No soy inteligente, simplemente tengo memoria fotográfica, por lo que una leidita rápida a cualquier cosa, o un vistazo a cualquier imagen, y la tendré grabada en mi cerebro. Es como tener un pequeño computador en el cerebro, solo que mas desordenado y no puedes poner las cosas en carpetas. A veces desearía poder pasarme un desfragmentador por ahí, para ver qué no está donde debiera.

El chico que acabo de golpear es Maxwell Dung, un superdotado de 18 años, que se creyó que por ser mayor tenía alguna clase de autoridad sobre mí. Tuve una infancia bastante complicada como para que un tío más flaco que un escarba-dientes con un severo caso de narcicismo venga a molestar.

No me da miedo pelear, he memorizado libros enteros de técnicas de pelea que he puesto en práctica más de una vez. A veces incluso mis reacciones naturales provienen de cosas que he leído o visto, incluso he llegado a recitar películas enteras. Sin contar el hecho de que no pueden echarme de la escuela, mi familia es asquerosamente rica y seria una "pena" perdernos. No es que me guste ser asquerosamente rico, pero tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Otra vez peleando? – Una voz detrás de mi hace que automáticamente estire una mano hacia él.

Árten, un chico de piel oscura, con el cabello negro bastante largo y ojos azules; los cuales no pegan con su cara, me mira severamente. No es como si sus dos metros, contra mis uno setenta y tres sirvan para tranquilizarme.

Me da la mano y nos apretamos lo más fuerte que podemos, aunque al final yo solté primero. Ese es un pequeño juego que jugamos: el que suelta primero pierde. Jamás he ganado, el es mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque lo intento, que conste. Aunque esa vez hace un par de meses casi que casi… bah, pero no lo logré, asique no tiene sentido contarlo.

- Es lo que tiene, estoy cansado de que me molesten – Aunque sé que eso no me justifica, no puedo evitar decirlo.

- ¿Por qué? Tío, enserio, tranquilízate un poco o uno de estos días te meterás en problemas chungos - me advierte. Él no es una persona precisamente "tranquila", suele pelear mucho más que yo, generalmente porque no soporta ver como los pijos de la escuela tratan a los que menos tienen (o pobres, como suelo llamarles, pero supongo que debo ser más respetuoso). Nos hicimos amigos un día en el que ambos íbamos tras la misma persona: Trevor Yríon, que no era mala persona, pero vivía en su mundo de fantasía, en el cual yo no merecía estar en esta escuela (en parte cierto, pues no es justo que ellos tengan que estudiar y yo no, pero bueno), y que los que menos tienen deberían desaparecer de su entorno. Vamos, que nos hicimos amigos por eso de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo".  
- lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… dios, me da tanto asco la gente como él… además, tú sabes que nunca peleo sin razón.

- Si lo haces o no sin razón no es mi problema, lo que debes hacer es cuidarte de no tocar al hijo de algún pez gordo – Esa advertencia me la dio ya veinticinco mil millones de veces.

- Lo sé, lo sé, no es algo que debas recordarme todo el tiempo – Aunque se nota a leguas que estoy bastante dudoso respecto a ese tema.

Sé que quizá no soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero no soy tonto, sé que hay gente con la cual no puedo meterme, ya sea por su padre mafioso o por su familia poderosa. De hecho, hay un chico con el cual casi me peleo una vez, y gracias al cielo no lo hice, pues su padre era un líder de banda. Quizá no la más poderosa, importante o conocida, pero tenían un par de zonas en la ciudad, y yo no vivía muy lejos de ellas.

Él se encoje de hombros y me mira con indiferencia, entonces suena la campana y nos vamos del colegio, para esperar a los resultados de los exámenes en casa.

.

Saludo a mi madre y despido a mi padre, que se va a trabajar. Es un hombre alto, de metro ochenta, ojos azules y cara de "si me molestas, te mato", con el pelo negro azabache peinado hacia el lado y con un traje de calidad. Sin olvidar el portafolio, claro.

Mi madre es una mujer un poco más baja, de uno sesenta y seis, con una piel bronceada, quizá un poco pasada de peso y con el pelo castaño, el cual heredé. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con mucha indiferencia, pues no tenemos una gran relación madre-hijo, simplemente yo soy el chico que va a cuidarla de mayor y ella es la que me da de comer. Es un poco frio pensar así, pero cuando tu madre se la pasa todo el día hablando por teléfono y tu padre se va a la mañana, vuelve a las dos de la tarde cuando estás en el colegio y se vuelve al trabajo a las seis, unos minutos después de que tu llegues a casa, no es como si pudieses mantener la gran relación. Puede que suene a una familia rica típica de "sus padres no le prestan atención por el trabajo", pero la verdad es que yo también pongo de mi parte ignorándolos a ellos. De hecho, ni siquiera me siento en la mesa a la hora de la cena, prefiero cocinarme a mí mismo alguna cosa.

Voy a mi cuarto, donde me pongo a esperar leyendo un libro titulado _"La ignorancia o la indiferencia, ¿Qué es peor?"_.

.

Pocas horas más tarde, el teléfono de la casa suena (tenemos cuatro teléfonos, uno para el trabajo de papá, dos para el de mamá y uno para uso cotidiano, el cual uso yo) y atiendo automáticamente.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Señor Skotádi? Hablamos desde la escuela de su hijo para informar sobre sus notas en los exámenes recientes.

- No, habla con Vathý, mi padre no está.

- Ah, lo entiendo. ¿No estará su madre? Necesitamos la confirmación de que un mayor se enterará de estas notas.

- Bueno… si, mi madre está, pero trabajando, ahora mismo no puede ponerse al teléfono.

- Está bien, en ese caso, si ningún adulto puede recibir este llamado, deberá venir en los siguientes quince días a firmar la constancia de que se ha enterado de las notas.

- Está bien, le diré a mi padre que cuando tenga un rato libre vaya y firme.

- Entonces, aquí tiene sus notas.

Como era de esperarse, mis notas son perfectas, memorizar el libro no es lo mismo que aprenderlo, pero me da igual. Incluso en educación física apruebo con diez, y mira que no soy el más atlético ni nada.

Me recuesto en mi cama y termino el libro. Al final, resulta que no se puede definir que es peor… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? No entiendo porque pierdo mi tiempo en libros de mierda como esos.

Termino yendo al baño, comiendo un par de sándwiches de atún y mayonesa y durmiendo en el sofá, pues mi cama está en la otra punta de la mansión y me da pereza ir hasta ella.

.

.

Cuando despierto por la mañana me doy cuenta de que no oí el despertador… bastante lógico, dado que está en mi habitación y yo estoy en la jodida sala de estar. "¡Gracias papá por despertarme!", digo en mi cabeza.

Me como un par de barras de pan a secas mientras saco la coca-cola de la heladera y bebo directo de la botella. Cojo un par de alfajores para luego y me los meto en la mochila, para salir corriendo y pillar el colectivo que me lleva antes de que pase.

Tengo la suerte de que en el momento en el que llego a la parada el semáforo está en rojo y me da tiempo a subir, cuando me doy cuenta de que no llevo dinero encima. Por suerte el conductor ya me conoce y me deja subir haciéndole prometer que le pagaría luego.

Camino por el pasillo, bastante avergonzado de haber olvidado el dinero en casa, mas el hecho de que me doy cuenta de que llevo exactamente la misma ropa que ayer, solo que en vez de zapatillas llevo solo ojotas, que al tener puestos mis jeans parezco un hippie como los que se reúnen de vez en cuando en la plaza frente al edificio de trabajo de mi padre.

Al sentarme en un asiento en el cual no hay nadie, me pongo contra le ventana y me pongo a pensar en mis cosas. Hasta que un hombre bastante gordo llega y se sienta a mi lado. Por lo menos tiene el debido respeto de no invadir mi espacio, como otros, que por lo general me dicen "es que estoy gordo" como excusa.

.

Llego al colegio a tiempo y me encuentro con Árten y nos vamos a clase, donde al entrar nosotros siempre se produce silencio sepulcral. Si… no sé porque, me da a mi me no les caemos lo que viene a ser bien.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que todos han cambiado de sitio, lo cual me resulta incomodo para la vista, pues si es incomodo para alguien normal para mí lo es tres veces peor. Y lo peor es que me toca junto al rarito de los ponis.

Veras: ese chico no es malo, pero entre él y otros tres de la escuela ven una serie llamada "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". No es que eso me moleste, incluso yo he visto la serie un par de veces, pero la verdad es que no me gusta un pelo. ¿Ponis de colores, con alas, cuernos, hablan y tienen ojos más grandes que sus bocas? No es como si me gustara más la serie que se pasaba antes, iguales, aunque con diseño más realista, pero esto es… como decirlo… Jodidamente absurdísimo. No recuerdo mucho de ella más que el diseño de personajes, lo que oigo no lo puedo recordar como lo que veo, aunque, muy a mi pesar, recuerdo a las seis ponis principales y al pequeño dragón, que es el único personaje que me pareció interesante y resultó no ser de mucha ayuda.

Durante la clase, le vi con los auriculares puestos, y no supe que oía hasta que en voz baja, inconscientemente, dijo "my Little pony, nosequeputamierdaeninglés", y yo me quedé patidifuso. ¿No le daba vergüenza escuchar esas mamadas en medio de clase? Además, noté que llevaba una camisa con una unicornio verde con el nombre de "Lyra", lo cual me dio vergüenza ajena. Aunque al final ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarle? No es como si yo no hubiera llevado una camiseta de Breaking Bad durante su final, o como si no cantase las canciones del Rey león cuando las recuerdo, ¿Debiera de ser diferente con esa serie? Si a tantos hombres les gusta, por algo será, algo que a mí no me acaba de llamar.

.

Al finalizar las clases de la mañana, nos dirigimos al comedor, donde por algún motivo del universo me acabo sentando en la mesa de los fans de esa serie… maldigo a Árten y a su manía de sentarse solo en la iglesia del colegio durante la hora de comer. Yo no creo en "Dios", soy alguien que tiene su propia forma de ver el universo, ni ateo, ni politeísta, ni cristiano ni nada: creo en lo que deduzco por mi cuenta.

Un chico de la mesa me mira con recelo, y, como si intentara ser lo más jodidamente directo que puede, me pregunta:

- ¿Necesitas algo de nosotros? – al decir eso se saca el celular del bolsillo y comienza a escribir algo.

Me sorprende que sea un fan de esto, pues es alguien que seguramente sería el típico que le gusta todas las mujeres. Su cara absurdamente perfecta, su pelo en un corte perfecto y una voz de locutor… no tenía pinta ni de ir a la secundaria, mucho menos de mirar una serie de ponis.

- No realmente, solo que no había… lugar en otras mesas.

Creo que comprenden perfectamente que con "no había lugar" me refiero a "no me puedo sentar en ningún otro sitio sin acabar en una pelea".

- ¿y porque con nosotros? – pregunta otro, este parece el típico meme de "Gordo friki" de internet, solo que quizá menos gordo y con el pelo en corte de taza en vez de con coleta.

- Bueno… ¿no es vuestro lema "amor y tolerancia"? supuse que me tolerarían.

- Si, es nuestro lema, pero solo si nos toleran a nosotros. Dime ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

- Me sois completamente indiferentes.

- ¿Y de nuestra serie?

- Mira, no quiero ofenderte ¿Si? La he visto, los dos primeros capítulos y otros tres, no sé qué números exactamente, pero los que me recomendaron por internet para iniciar. Sus nombres eran "Sonic Rainboom", "Winter Wrap Up" y "Party for one". El único que me gusto fue el de "Sonic Rainboom" y solo porque tenía una explosión de arcoíris súper épica. Pero en general, no me gusta, aunque creo que si a tantos hombres les gusta será por algo.

Me miran recelosos durante un momento, pero luego se encogen de hombros. Supongo que les da igual que no me guste mientras le haya dado una oportunidad.

Oh, espera, creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

-Deberías ver el episodio veinticuatro, en ese se explica el porqué de sus CutieMarks – Dice otro, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura, flaco y con una expresión demasiado sonriente.

- Bueno, es que la verdad no me interesa…

- ¡oh, espera! Debes mirar el final de temporada, puede que no entiendas muy bien, pero tiene una canción muy buena, genial de hecho, y seguro te gusta – dice el guapo.

- También deberías mirar el… ¿Qué numero era? Ya saben, ese de los hermanos Flim Flam – Sugiere el de corte de tazón.

- El numero dieciséis, pero eso es de la segunda temporada, no creo que deba avanzar tanto – Niega el cuarto, que es como el del corte de tazón, solo que… bueno, sin corte de tazón, y lleva gafas redondas en vez de cuadradas.

- Oigan, relajen un poco, no voy a ver esos capítulos, no me interesa.

Me miran con bastante odio.

- ¡Pero si no los miras jamás sabrás si te gusta o no, son los mejores! – dice el de pelo largo.

- Deberías mirar el siete, se llama "Dragonshy" – Añade otra vez el guapo.

- ¿Tu lo viste en inglés o en latino? Eso puede afectar mucho. ¿O acaso en español? Oh, dios, dime que no fue en español – me ruega el de lentes redondas.

- ¡Eh, relajaos coño! NO-ME-IN-TE-RE-SA, la vi en inglés, vi los episodios que están en el puto top 5 de casi todos a los que les pregunté y no me interesó, asique doy por hecho que NO-ME-GUS-TA, no molesten. ¿Son todos los… tíos como vosotros así? Si ese es el caso creo que comprendo porque vuestro fandom no es muy famoso – Me exaspero, bastante de hecho.

- Somos "Bronys" – me corrige el de corte de taza.

Eso colma la gota del vaso, me levanto y me voy a comer fuera. Madre mía, que tíos mas pesaos, copón.

.

Esos cuatro no volvieron a la escuela durante una semana. Recibí un mensaje de uno de ellos, diciendo "Sacaremos tu brony interior", pero lo eliminé automáticamente. ¿Se dónde cojones habrán sacado mi número de celular?

La cosa tampoco mejoró cuando el único que vino, el de pelo largo, tenía ojeras enormes y parecía desnutrido. Por un momento pensé que quizá debería disculparme o yo que sé. Pero no lo hice, mi orgullo es demasiado alto como para algo así.

.

Ahora mismo estoy sentado en clase de mates. Termino el último ejercicio antes que los demás, pues matemática es la materia que más me gusta: la única en la que no puedo memorizar más que formulas, el resto, debo descubrirlo por mí mismo. Es una de las pocas cosas que me hacen pensar de verdad.

Salgo de clase y voy al comedor, donde me encuentro con que los bronys han regresado, todos con pinta de no haber dormido, pero al menos parecen bien alimentados. Cuando uno de ellos me llama me sorprendo bastante ¿será que quieren pelea o algo?

Me siento en si mesa, y me doy cuenta de que que me miran solemnemente, como si… fuera alguien de gran importancia para ellos. Entonces una chica se sienta junto a mí, de unos 19 años, con dos melones y el pelo rubio largo y lacio como no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos azules penetran como si me pudiera matar con un par de rayos láser, y su piel blanca como la leche la hace parecer bastante a un fantasma.

Llevaba una remera negra, y en el centro de esta, estaba la unicornio "Twilight Sparkle" con los ojos blancos como en la escena esa del final del capítulo dos.

- ¿Eres la novia de alguno de ellos? – Pregunto, bastante sorprendido por su atractivo. Es como el guapo: no te imaginarias en tu vida que sea fan de esta serie… a menos claro que la veas caminando con esa remera por la calle.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Soy Sol, mucho gusto – me dice con una sonrisa, y me besa la mejilla como saludo.

- No hacía falta que lo negaras tan rotundamente – se queja el de gafas redondas.

- Igualmente, son Vathý, aunque prefiero que me llamen Scott.

- El punto no es cómo quieres que te llamen. Dime una cosa ¿te gustaría tener una cita?

Me parece muy raro que una chica mayor que yo me lo pida… pero no puedo decirle que no a esos melo… digo, ojos.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos en el centro del parque esta noche ¿sí? A las 12.

- Si… claro.

Entonces se va. ¿Por qué esto no me da del todo buena espina?

.

.

Si, lo sé: lo primero que haces cuando una tía que no conoces te invita a ir a un parque en medio de la noche no es aceptar. No me juzgues, soy demasiado impulsivo.

Ella está parada en el centro de la plaza, como me había dicho. La luna está llena y el cielo totalmente despejado, y para mejor, se fue la luz de todo alrededor, por lo que se ven las estrellas.

Me pongo a su lado y me saluda con un beso, y veo que a nuestro alrededor hay un circulo hecho de tiza.

- Estos niños… no tienen respeto ni por sus propios parques – Digo, sonando como un viejo.

- Yo creo que no es para tanto, simplemente hicieron una marca en el suelo – Su tono me dice que está siendo cautelosa, como si desconfiara de mi.

- La verdad, es que no creo que deban hacer estas cosas. Yo no soy de los que juegan en el parque, digo ¿no es más sencillo quedarse en casa y leer? Gastas menos energías, te imbuyes de conocimientos o simples fantasías y no hay necesidad de andar dibujando mierdas en el suelo.

- Tienes una forma de pensar muy rara ¿lo sabes? Yo creo que ha tenido una infancia difícil.

- Si con difícil te refieres a una en la que no he sufrido daños, me han permitido hacer lo que quisiera y siempre he tenido amigos hasta secundaria, pues si, muuuy difícil.

- No hace falta que seas sarcástico – Se ofende. Lo cual me parece extraño, porque tampoco dije nada malo.

Entonces veo que lleva una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de "Luna", la princesa de la noche de la serie My Little Pony. ¿De verdad se puso eso para nuestra cita?

- ¿Qué, te gusta? – Pregunta al darse cuenta de que miro su camiseta.

- ¿Qué? Ah, eso… no miraba la camiseta – La verdad, prefería que pensara que era un pervertido a un fan de la serie.

- No me engañes, no mirabas a mis pechos, mirabas a mi ombligo.

Dudo que el rubor se note con la oscuridad, pero, de verdad, que no piense que me gusta la serie.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres decir algo con respecto a la serie?

¡BUM! Coño de la madre, no quería que pensara eso. Ahora decirle que no me gusta va a hacerme parecer hipócrita a sus ojos.

- De verdad, yo… no me gusta la serie ¿vale?

- ¿Mmh? – Fingir no oírme no cambiará las cosas, por mucho que así lo desee ella.

- Que no me gusta.

- Es una gran pena… si, una pena.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Entiendo que seas fanática de la serie, pero ¿es enserio tan raro que no me guste?

- Si tan solo lo admitieras…

- ¿Qué os pasa a todos los bronys? ¡Que la serie de las narices no me gusta! – La exasperación que me producen estas conversaciones es jodidamente épica.

- Ya es exactamente medianoche.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres dec…? Oh, sabía que esto no era ni medio normal. Fuck my life – El círculo de tiza de nuestro alrededor está brillando, y un circulo de cielo nocturno… raro se cierne sobre nosotros.

Cuando este toca mis pies, siento que caigo, y quedo inconsciente.


	2. Las caricaturas no son lo mío

**Capitulo 2: Las caricaturas no son lo mío. **

Al despertar, lo primero que veo es un camino. Un… camino de tierra… dibujado. Miro a mí alrededor, y me doy cuenta rápidamente del estilo artístico de la serie My Little Pony. Aunque el efecto de verlo todo en dos dimensiones, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos captan profundidad en las cosas es rarísimo.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿El efecto visual es raro? ¿Qué cojones me pasa por la cabeza? Me miro las manos esperando encontrar pezuñas, y me sorprendo al encontrarlas… con gruesos trazos que las remarcan. Al girarla, los trazos permanecen en… una posición rara, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si no se movieran realmente, solo… se quedan a una altura determinada. Además, mi color de piel es el de ser humano estándar en caricaturas. Me asusto y me levanto, solo para encontrarme con una poni de color amarillo y con pelo dorado. Detrás de mi aparecen cuatro sementales, y automáticamente identifico al de las gafas redondas y al de corte de taza. Aunque… todos tienen color de piel… colorido, no normal como yo (sin contar el hecho de que SON PUTOS PONIS).

Entonces ellos cuatro saltan hacia arriba, donde el portal extraño de la luna sigue abierto. Yo lo intento, pero no lo logro.

- Para que el portal vuelve a abrirse, debes esperar a la próxima luna llena. Se abrirá automáticamente y te sacaremos sin más… claro, si es que deseas irte luego de esto - Me dice con la voz de la chica, solo que un poco más aguda.

- ¡Oye, no seas capulla! ¡Sabes que la próxima luna llena viene dentro del próximo mes, no quiero estar aquí todo ese tiempo! ¡Además ¿Por qué no llego?!

- Un humano solo puede cruzar el portal una vez por luna. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Debes esperar. Nosotros somos ponis gracias a Celestia, pero tú… tú te aguantas – Y al decir eso se marcha sin decirme nada más. Intento saltar un par de veces más, incluso me subo a una roca (no sabes lo difícil que es subirse a algo del cual no puedes percibir correctamente la profundidad) para alcanzarlo y nada, es como si me ignorara. Vale, lo pillo: solo una vez.

Solo una vez.

Quedarme aquí todo un mes…

Fuck mi life.

Nota mental: no volver a confiar en un puto brony. Nunca. Jamás. Jamás de los nunca.

.

Luego de casi un dia caminando, me tomo un pequeño descanso junto a una roca, esperando al menos que esta hable o algo, yo que sé, es un puto mundo mágico y estoy perdido en el. Esperaba llegar a Ponyville y pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero no logro ubicarme, todos los árboles lucen iguales… ¡Y lo son, que cojones! Maldigo a quien sea que haya dibujado estos árboles.

El sol comienza a caer y decido acampar. Tomo un par de ramas y las pongo entre dos troncos como base, luego un par de hojas enormes de una planta que parece de la era jurasica y las pongo como techo. Luego, siguiendo una técnica llamada "El arco", prendo fuego, aunque acabo por apagarlo, dado que hace un calor de la leche. Aunque el humo me viene bien para alejar los mosquitos. ¿Por qué crean mosquitos de caricatura? Seguro que fue el mismo idiota que dibujo los árboles.

Miro la luna con la imagen de Nightmare Moon y me pregunto ¿Qué cojones está pasando? Ósea, estoy en el mágico mundo de una serie infantil para mujeres.

Caigo dormido a mitad de la noche.

.

_- El solo ser fuerte no es algo que sea digno de admirar, humano._

_La voz de una mujer, que parece muy antigua, me habla desde todos lados ¿O ninguno? No lo sé, imposible averiguarlo entre tanta oscuridad._

_Intento hablar, pero la voz no me sale, como si no pudiera respirar. Mientras más fuerte lo intento menos consigo. _

_- No lo intentes, un humano no tiene la capacidad mental como para controlar su sueño, mucho menos para controlarlo conmigo en él. No intentes nada, no lo lograrás._

_Repentinamente reconozco la voz: es la de Luna, solo que más realista. Lo cual es absurdamente raro, a pesar de que… bah, dejémoslo, que me va a dar un brainexplode. _

_- Humano, cuando despiertes, tendrás la ayuda de alguien, solo camina al norte. Eventualmente la encontrarás, y si no lo haces, es porque no tienes el valor necesario para tal hazaña._

_Intento hacer algún sonido de burla, como "Por favor, mi segundo nombre es valor", pero lo único que hago es girar en torno a mi mismo una y otra vez._

_._

Despierto con una tarántula en mi hombro.

Creo que jamás en mi vida he estado tan jodidamente quieto como ahora. Permanezco así casi quince minutos, entonces la araña se marcha sin darme más problemas.

Me levanto, apago las brasas para que no causen un incendio y comienzo a caminar hacia el norte, guiado por el sol.

Hasta que me doy cuenta de que en este universo el sol y la luna salen de donde les sale del nabo a las princesas, por lo que comienzo a dudar.

Entonces, sin venir a cuento, veo a una parvada pasar sobre mí, junto a una cosa voladora aún más grande. Un pegaso. ¿Irá hacia Cloudsdale o hacia Ponyville?

De cualquier manera, antes que ir al norte sin rumbo, prefiero seguirlo.

.

La velocidad de un pegaso es asombrosa.

Corrí detrás de él/ella durante más de quince minutos sin parar, a toda velocidad, y no aflojó ni un pelo. Acabé por rendirme y echarme al suelo para descansar.

Tengo hambre, sed y QUIERO SALÍR DE AQUÍ.

Un ruido entre los arbustos me sobresalta. No estoy en el peligroso Everfree, por lo que no debe de ser un monstruo. Pero de todas formas, cuando oigo un susurro y un pequeño destello morado, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Me acerco sigilosamente al arbusto y me pongo a flotar rodeado por un aura morada.

Un momento, ¿Qué narices?

Del arbusto sale Twilight Sparkle… con alas. ¿Qué cojones? ¿Desde cuándo ella es una… pegasocornio o como se llamen? Supongo que es algo que pasó en la serie. Que yo no vi, desde luego, si no lo recordaría.

De este también salen Rainbow Dash y Applejack, pero se mantienen más alejadas que Twilight y me miran con más recelo que enojo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te metiste Aquí? El portal no debería abrirse hasta dentro de… - Comienza la sabionda con sus… sabiondeces.

- Ayer, se abrió ayer por la noche, justo a las doce. Y… por favor, no hables, me resulta tétrico.

Me mira con curiosidad, y veo que la pegaso cian se le acerca y le susurra algo a la oreja, y esta asiente. Entonces, ella y la poni naranja comienzan a reír.

- ¿Esto… es… un humano? – Dice entre risas la pegaso.

- Twilight… ¿Cómo es que pudo gustarte algo… así? – Applejack, en la misma situación que Rainbow, duda de alguna situación que yo no conozco.

La… pegacornio, o como sea, se ruboriza un poco y les grita:

- ¡¿Quieren dejar de reír, por favor?! ¡Estamos ante un humano vivo en medio de Equestria! ¿Saben el pánico que podría causar esto?

- Si, si con pánico te refieres a… - Rainbow no puede acabar su frase por culpa de las risas.

- Eh, eh, pegaso multicolor, no tienes mucho derecho a reírte de mí, y lo mismo va pa' ti, campirana – La verdad, es que me ofende que precisamente ellas se rían de mí.

Ellas callan bruscamente y me miran.

- Te crees la gran cosa ¿Eh, humano? – Me dice Applejack, acercando sus ojos mucho a los míos (nota: estoy colgando de cabeza)

- Teniendo en cuenta que sus ojos son más grandes que sus bocas, que eres una poni con sombrero y fuerza como para romper paredes de hormigón, que la otra tiene el pelo multicolor y que puede producir explosiones sónicas de color arcoíris y que esta de aquí es una mezcla entre pegaso y unicornio, de color morada… si, si, me creo considerablemente más lógico que vosotras.

- Comencemos por aclarar dos cosas, "Humano" – Comienza la pegaso, volando alrededor mío y hablando como si fuese mi jefa – Twilight no es una "mezcla entre pegaso y unicornio", es una ALICORNIO, ¿lo comprendes?, y segundo, no hables sobre cosas raras. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus pezuñas? ¿Lombrices? ¿Qué me dices de caminar sobre tus patas traseras y tu falta de hocico?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Digo extendiendo las manos – Se llaman "Dedos", ah ¿y vez esto? – Enseño los pulgares – Se llaman "Pulgares", y sirven para tomar cosas… CON LAS MANOS.

Entonces Applejack toma una rama con la pezuña.

- ¿Cómo 'toy haciendo ahora mismo con la rama?

Eso me deja bastante patidifuso.

- ¡Oigan, paren! Tu, humano, deja de molestar a mis amigas, y ustedes, chicas ¡Por favor! ¡Es solo un humano que está asustado por haberse perdido en el bosque! – Pide Twilight, bajándome.

- ¡Asustado tu p… tu p… tu p… - intento decir un insulto, pero no sale de mi boca - ¡Asustado tu madre!

Las tres me miran con sorpresa, como si jamás hubieran concebido esa expresión siquiera existía. Debí suponerlo de un mundo mágico para niñas.

Me pongo de pie, y me doy cuenta de que son más altas de lo que imaginaba. Twilight, la más alta, sin contar el cuerno, me llega por los hombros. Las otras dos me llegan a la axila.

Como me lo esperaba, se me quedan mirando como quedo parado sobre mis piernas.

- Bueno… entonces… ¿Qué hacemos con él? ¿Lo llevamos a Ponyville, ante Celestia o algo así? – Pregunta Applejack, que de repente ya no parece enojada conmigo. Pero yo sigo enojado con ella.

- Supongo que al menos ver a un poni más alto que yo me vendrá bien.

Si… no fue buena idea decir eso.

Applejack se para sobre sus patas traseras, llegando a ser una cabeza mas alta que yo, y pone sus pezuñas delanteras en mis hombros, empujándome y cayendo ella sobre mí. Es absurdamente liviana, esperaba que me estallaran los hombros y que saltaran huesos y sangre a causa del impacto.

Ella se queda arriba mio y me mira a los ojos.

- ¿Qué decías sobre ser más alto? – Se burla.

- Si no puedes mantenerte en esa posición no cuenta – me defiendo.

- Claro que cuenta, jamás dijiste que no – Se mete la pegaso.

- Era algo obvio a tener en cuenta – aclaro.

- Oh por Celestia ¡Paren de una vez! ¡Parecen todos potros! – Pone una mirada suplicante – Chicas…

- Está bien, Twilight, lo sentimos, pero él nos provocó – Se defiende Rainbow.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Fuisteis vosotras las que comenzasteis por reíros.

- Si, pero fue porque Twilight nos contó que cuando fue al mundo humano ella_ - Se ve cortada cuando una pezuña lavanda le cubre el hocico.

- Vamos, oye, te llevaremos a tener una audiencia con Celestia – La alicornio y la pegaso me toman por los brazos (su puta madre sabe cómo) y salimos volando hacia… no tengo idea, con Applejack siguiéndonos al galope.

.

El castillo es enorme.

Una cosa enorme, blanca, en medio de la ciudad llamada Canterlot, con puertas enormes y montones de ponis de colores caminando por las afueras, visto en primera persona, luego de acostumbrarse al efecto libro con dibujos holográficos, es mucho más asombroso que en la computadora.

Aterrizamos justo en sus puertas y estas se abren, dejándonos pasar. Los guardias hacen reverencias ante Twilight, lo que fortalece mi teoría de que es una princesa. Es irónico, porque su nombre, Twilight, es "Crepúsculo", el momento en el que se pone el sol y sale la luna. Siempre me he preguntado estas cosas, ósea, ¿hace falta una CutieMark para saber cuál es tu talento?, digo, con su nombre ya tienes idea… bueno, no en este caso con la CutieMark, pero era obvio que estaba destinada a algo así. Me pregunto si podré hacer algo para romper las leyes de este universo. Como noquear a Celestia o quizá convertirla en mortadela. Mmh, ahora me apetece un sándwich.

Al entrar al salón principal, miro todos los ventanales. Me fijo en uno en particular que parece tener la parte de arriba rota, que curioso.

Entonces la veo: Alta, majestuosa, irradiante de poder y capaz de controlar los astros de su universo. Una alicornio (no me acostumbro a la palabra, juraría que no la han dicho antes en la serie) blanca con la crin verde, azul y rosa ondeando como si hubiese viento a pesar de que no hay nada.

Celestia se pone de pie y se acerca a mí.

Su altura es la de un caballo normal, quizá un poco más alta por su cuello extremadamente absurdo.

Me analiza, de pies a cabeza, y luego de un rato, vuelve a su trono y comienza a negar con la cabeza. El efecto visual que produce eso es jodidamente chungo.

- Dime, humano, ¿has entrado a través del bosque o del espejo?

- ¿Qué espejo? – La verdad es que creo que de haber sabido que iba a acabar aquí hubiese visto más de la serie.

- Lo imaginaba, tú no tienes contraparte en Equestria, no tienes forma equina. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer en esta situación es… esperar – Lo dice en un tono muy raro, como si supiese que algo malo va a pasar.

- Oiga, oiga, oiga. Más despacio. Comencemos por lo básico: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Por un portal.

La miro en plan "Are you fucking kidding me?".

- Verás: hay muchos universos y dimensiones en la extensión de la existencia, lo cual…

- Resumen para vagos, por favor – La mirada de enojo me dice que si sigo tratándola de esta manera va a incinerarme.

- Básicamente: llegaste a través de una ruptura espacio-temporal que se produce con la luna llena.

- vale, eso es fácil de pillar. ¿No puedes decirle a tu hermana que haga que la luna vuelva a estar llena para irme?

- Escucha, humano: del único modo en que se abre el portal es cuando tanto la luna Equestre como la Humana se encuentren llenas. De otro modo, solo lograrás volver a… nada.

- ¿Volver a nada? F… F… F… ¡Oh, venga, es en inglés, no puedes prohibírmelo, universo! – grito al ver que no me deja usar al expresión que suelo usar para describir mi mala suerte: Fuck my life.

Todos se me quedan mirando de forma rara. Incluso Celestia. Supongo que el ser una princesa todopoderosa no quita que esté en una serie para niñas.

Me relajo y pregunto otra cosa:

- ¿Qué debo hacer para volver a casa?

- Nada.

-… - ¡Y ya está, se queda tan ancha en su tronito de las narices, como si un puto "Nada" hiciera algo! – a ver, alteza, princesa, equestreza, ponieza o todos los malditos "eza" que se le ocurran: Eso no me sirve, necesito algo.

- ¿Quieres algo, humano? Debes esperar un mes, a la siguiente luna llena. Solo en ese momento se abrirá otro portal, y en el podrás despedirte de este mundo que desconoces.

El tono de esa respuesta hizo que me callara y pegara media vuelta. Nota: no faltarle el respeto a la diosa poni. Nunca.

.

.

Lo complicado del viaje a Ponyville no fue el viaje en sí, si no el mareo que me produjo. El tren de Canterlot a Ponyville se movía y mecía lo que no está escrito.

Tuve un vagón para mí solo, pues no debía verme nadie, de momento. En cierto punto, entró Twilight. Se sentó en frente mio y me dio una bolsa con donuts (la verdad no me quejo, esperaba algo así como pastel de pasto o yo que se) y una jarra llena de agua.

Cuando acabé, ella seguía ahí, mirándome. Me incomodé y le hice una pregunta… una mala pregunta.

- Entonces ¿te enamoraste de un humano? – No necesitaba responder, su rostro rojo me lo dijo todo.

- ¿Co… Como lo…?

- Lo supuse cuando te lanzaste a tapar la boca de Rainbow Dash – Eso decía mi boca, pero por dentro pensaba ¿y si esto sale en un capítulo de la serie?

Entonces me contó una historia con el romance más cliché que había oído en años. ¡Años!

- Estás enferma, nadie se enamora en dos días.

- Pues… no se… ahora no es que piense mucho en ello, pero siempre que lo recuerdo…

- Quizá solo haya sido la amabilidad del chico. Te da la impresión de que te gustaba, pero no creo que lo haya hecho realmente – Entonces esta tía había ido a otro mundo humano en el que los ponis tenían contraparte. Interesante, sin duda, esa película tiene una buena premisa, pero ya con esa historia de amor se me han quitao las ganas de verla.

- Quizá… pero creo que le gusto también a la versión poni de él.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- Bueno… no, supongo que no, pero si he chocado un par de veces y…

- ¿Sabes? Tienes un concepto muy extraño de la palabra "amor".

No dijo nada mas, simplemente se fue hacia su vagón otra vez.

Yo me miré en el cristal, esperando encontrarme en versión caricatura MLP… y vaya que si lo estaba, mi pelo, a pesar de sentirse normal, en el cristal parecía plástico. Intenté tocar las líneas que lo rodeaban, pero eran como inexistentes.

Al final quedé dormido.

.

No tuve ningún sueño, por lo que deduzco que luna solo se aparece si duermes de noche… o simplemente no le apetecía dominarme.

.

Al despertar, el tren había parado frente a la estación de Ponyville. Me quedé en mi asiento todo lo que pude, jugueteando, cantando, tarareando y pensando, hasta que apareció Twilight y me dijo que esperase dentro de una caja que me estaba tendiendo.

Lo gracioso es que la caja era del mitad de mi tamaño… y eso se la peló al universo, tenia espacio de sobra para moverme y acomodarme.

.

Ahora mismo, estoy aburrido, siendo transportado en una caja.

Hago señas de ruido que no reciben respuesta y cosas raras, como cantar a todo trapo, fingir matar cosas y hacer huecos con mi nariz.

Hasta que me abren, y en ese momento salgo en la casa de… Fluttershy.

Esperaba la biblioteca, no me preguntes porque.

Y como no, las 6 principales y el dragoncito esperan ahí, mirándome.


	3. Conviviendo ¿Normalmente?

**Capitulo 3: Conviviendo... ¿Normalmente?  
**

Creo que mi primer movimiento no debe ser brusco, por lo que me muevo lentamente hacia atrás… y mi cabeza choca contra la jaula de un pájaro, que comienza a chillar, y Fluttershy salta y hace que la jaula quede quieta evitando tocarme y me mareo y caigo… ¿Sabes? Creo que mi primer movimiento "no brusco" salió mal.

Rainbow Dash ríe, y Applejack evita hacerlo a duras penas.

El golpe que me di no lo siento muy duro, pero es como si… el mareo no es normal. Creo que quizá es el hecho de que no estoy acostumbrado a ese efecto que me produce percibir la profundidad en un entorno 2D, la oscuridad de la caja no me permitía ver nada, lo cual hizo que mis ojos se relajaran y al salir se forzaron demasiado con todo lo que pasó.

Fluttershy se agacha a mi lado y me mira con preocupación.

- hum… esto… señor humano, ¿está bien? – Dice casi en un susurro. Y solo cuando la oigo me doy cuenta de que tienen exactamente las mismas voces que en inglés, solo que están hablando español.

- Si, si, lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar, no como esas dos de ahí – Digo señalando a las que se ríen, al borde de un ataque al corazón.

Rarity se acerca y mira mis ropas, que no parecen gustarle demasiado. No Recuerdo haber visto a muchos ponis con ropa en este mundo, solo con chalecos, pero tengo entendido que ella es modista o diseñadora, algo así, y su actitud es de la alta sociedad. Supongo que con ella podría mantener una conversación decente.

- Ese estilo… ¿siempre se visten así los humanos? – Lo supuse, no le gusta el hecho de que mi camiseta roja, vaqueros y zapatillas estén llenas de barro y hierba.

- Por favor, querida – si, digo querida a posta, para parodiarla un poco… aunque dudo que se entere – claro que no. Suelo llevar la ropa limpia – Su cara me confirma que logré mi objetivo: trollearla un poco. En vez de decir que suelo llevar ropa súper elegante o yo que sé, le digo "esta es la ropa de siempre" y ya.

- Bueno… no es como si supiera hacer ropa para humanos, pero quizá pueda…

- Oye, no te molestes, prefiero llevar esta ropa hasta que me vaya, solo necesito como lavarla.

- Wooooow – Fuck my life, por dios, la pesada con el pelo esponjado no - ¿esto es un humano? ¡Qué raro es! ¿Por qué te paras sobre tus patas traseras? ¿Qué es esto? – Dice señalando mis dedos - ¡Tampoco tienes cola! ¿Te la cortaron cuando eras bebé o algo? ¡Además de que llegas y te golpeas con cosas! ¿Es un saludo en tu mundo? ¡Enséñamelo! ¿Es así? – Y salta contra una pared y se golpea la cabeza. Por dios, no aguanto su voz chillona, creo que el momento en el que más me gustó de lo que vi fue durante su fiesta con las rocas, los nabos, la harina y todo eso.

- No eres igual a los otros humanos. Los otros se parecen a nuestros amigos de Ponyville de cierta manera, en cambio tú eres… raro – Dice Spike.

- Oh, gracias, pero creo que un dragón bebé que habla, y que tiene colores verde y morado en sus escamas no es quién para decirme algo así.

Todas me miran como si acabara de decir algo estúpido. Debo dejar de decir cosas que a mí me parecen ilógicas cuando para este mundo son totalmente normales.

- Vale, si, lo siento. El punto es que yo no vengo del mundo humano que tú conoces, dragón.

- Exacto, Spike. La princesa Celestia nos dijo que el venia de otro mundo humano en el cual no existen ponis – Explica Rainbow Dash.

- No, te equivocas. Ella dijo "no tiene contraparte poni", no que no existan los ponis. Ósea, tenemos ponis, muy diferentes a vosotras, pero tenemos – La corrijo y me pongo a explicar las diferencias.

Sus caras se tornan de tristes a enfadadas, de sorprendidas a asqueadas, mientras la explicación les quita las ganas de comer durante una semana. Rarity casi se desmaya.

- ¡Tu mundo es horrible! – Dice Rainbow.

- Oh, no sé, a mi me dio curiosidad ¿Quién sabe? Quizá a esos ponis les guste su vida de ese modo – La siempre optimista Pinkie no parece convencida de sí misma.

- Cada mundo a sus reglas, supongo – El tono de Applejack dice claramente "no me gusta".

Y al final, Twilight cambia de tema.

- Bueno, chicas, trajimos al humano… - parece dudar un poco y me mira – Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

- No lo hice. Soy Vathý Skotádi, pero pueden llamarme Scott, para que sea más fácil.

- Scott ¿eh? Bueno, chicas, como decía. Alguien debe de cuidar del humano mientras esté en Ponyville, presentárselo al pueblo y hacer que la gente se acostumbre a él. Nos turnaremos para_

- Oye, oye, oye, oye, para el carro, princesita, que estás hablando con una persona que razona y puede valerse por sí misma. Dadme dinero y un lugar donde dormir, el resto lo haré como quiera.

- ¿Quieres dinero? El dinero no se gana tan fácil, amigo, pa' tener dinero necesitas un trabajo, y pa' tener trabajo aquí, me da a mí que necesitas ser poni. Si no, de na' te servirá hacerte el duro – Applejack da un punto de vista típico de lugareño a un extranjero… parece que el hecho de que vengo de otro universo no le afecta demasiado.

- Entonces dame trabajo en tu granja. Puedo alcanzar los arboles sin necesidad de patearlos como tú o Big Mac – La desafío.

Ella me mira con sorpresa - ¿Cómo sabes quién es mi hermano? – Me pregunta con clara desconfianza.

Hostias, pues no había pensado en esto, debería haberme callado. ¿Ahora qué cojones le digo?

- Pues… yo… te oí hablando de él con alguien mientras venía en la caja – Si cuela, cuela, y si no, me la pela. No, espera, no me la pela, explicarle a seres de caricatura que son una caricatura creada por humanos como yo no creo que sea sencillo.

- Ah, tiene sentido en ese caso – Responde. Pues parece que coló - ¿crees poder trabajar todo un día solo en Sweet Apple Acres? Eso lo dudo.

- ¿Qué quieres apostar, campesina? – Lo sé, lo sé, soy muy impulsivo, no me juzgues.

- ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué puedes tener tu que yo quiera? – Tengo que darle un punto… aunque sí que tengo una idea.

- Respeto – Si… normal que me mire con esa cara luego de decir algo que parece una tontería.

- ¿Respeto? Yo no necesito tu respeto y dudo que tú necesites el mío – Dice.

- Es cierto, no tengo nada que puedas querer, pero, hagamos esto: Si yo gano, no tendrás el derecho a reírte de mí nunca más, en cambio, si tú ganas, no te volveré a faltarte él respeto y haré lo que me digas… claro, dentro de lo normal. Nada de cosas como "Da un triple mortal" o de andar pidiéndome que sea su sirviente. Ósea, vamos, comprenden lo que les digo.

- Oh, lo comprendo. Acepto tu apuesta, pero ¿seguro que puedes?

- Claro que si, y pienso hacerlo sin sudar una gota.

- Esto… no creo que sea buena idea hacer esta clase de cosas… - Twilight intenta detenernos, pero Rainbow Dash la calla y se mete.

- ¡Participo! ¡Apuesto a que pierdes! ¡La misma apuesta que con AJ! – Su voz me dice lo que no necesitaba: Voy a perder no importa cómo. Eso lo veremos.

- Oh, oh, ¿Puedo participar? Es como un juego. Pero, claro ¡Estoy del lado de los ponis! Digo, ósea, podría estar con Scott, pero sería un poco tonto, porque soy una poni y_ - Pinkie también se mete.

- Si, si, Pinkie, yo… lo comprendo, por dios, para – Ruego.

- Oh, querido, acabar de hacer una apuesta que no puedes ganar – Se apiada Rarity.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más interesante, ya que estamos? – Sugiere Applejack, y yo asiento confiado – Si ganas, te daré todo el dinero que necesites durante el mes, pero si pierdes, vas a tener que respetar a TODO poni que se cruce en tu camino – Puede que aceptar no sea la mejor idea que he tenido, pero de todos modos lo hago.

- Esto… yo… no creo que debamos hacer que el pobre Scott haga… - La voz de Fluttershy sale de algún punto detrás de mí, pero estoy concentrado mirando a Applejack a los ojos y no pienso voltearme.

Sonrío solo con la mitad de la boca, manía que adquirí mirando anime. Siempre que me siento confiado lo hago, y si no, siempre que quiero aparentarlo. Sin dejar de mirar a Applejack, extiendo el brazo hacia atrás y tomo a Fluttershy por el cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí.

- Tranquila, pegaso, no voy a perder. Además, no debería importarte, dudo que me haga mucho daño. Debes de preocuparte por tu amiga, porque le dará un infarto al corazón cuando no pueda reírse de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Eso, Fluttershy, no deberías meterte, es algo que el humano sugirió, no tu. No te preocupes – La tranquiliza RD.

Applejack se escupe el casco y me lo tiende. No es que me agrade la ida, pero hago lo mismo y le tiendo mi mano. Mi mano apenas puede tomarlo, pero logro mantenerlo firme.

- Mañana, comenzamos durante el primer rayo de sol, y acabamos al último. Si puedes pasar todo el día recolectando manzanas sin parar, y consigues solo la mitad de lo que yo en un día, habrás ganado – Dice dando por hecho que voy a perder.

- Me subestimas, potra, pienso ganar con creces.

- Eso lo veremos – Asegura la poni rosa, agresivamente contenta.

Luego de eso, todas menos Fluttershy y Twilight se largan. Oh, y el dragón. Me sorprende que no haya dicho nada en todo el rato.

- No puedes ganar, que lo sepas – Dice, mirándome con indiferencia.

- ¿Qué no? Seguramente sea más pesado que esos árboles, VOY a ganar.

- Esto… yo… si quieres puedes dormir aquí… - Ofrece la pegaso amarilla, sin saber que pensar acerca de lo ocurrido.

- Gracias, Fluttershy, pero creo que va a ser mejor que duerma en la biblioteca – Le dice Twilight.

- Oye, no, yo dormiré donde quiera – Simplemente no me gusta que decidan por mí, supongo – Voy a dormir aquí, ya que me lo sugirieron. Gracias, Fluttershy, prometo ser un buen huésped.

- Oh, yo… esto… - Lo supuse, está incomoda con lo que dijo, es lo que tiene ser tímida. Me da igual, en cualquier caso puedo irme a dormir a algún otro lado.

No se discute más. Twilight se va y Fluttershy me ofrece su cama para dormir, pero le digo que con el sofá me basta.

.

Aburrimiento.

Eso es todo lo que puedo sentir en este momento. No puedo leer el extraño idioma de este mundo, no hay tele, mi celular no tiene batería y me da pereza salir de noche. Fluttershy no ha bajado en ningún momento de las tres o cuatro horas que he estado aquí sentado, por lo que no puedo mantener conversaciones. Y los animales… bueno, jamás les he caído bien a los animales.

Entonces oigo un portazo arriba y un gritito. Entonces la pegaso baja volando a toda velocidad y comienza a rellenar platos de comida y agua a lo loco. Los animales comienzan a comer.

- Oh, Celestia, casi olvido darles de comer a mis amiguitos – Piensa en voz alta.

- Oye, ¿sabes? Si te pongo tan nerviosa, tranquilamente puedo… ya sabes, me voy y no pasará nada. Entiendo que no quieras estar con un humano luego de todas las cosas que conté hoy.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no, por favor, es solo que yo…

- Lo sé, eres tímida, pero no pasa nada, de verdad, no voy a burlarme de ti ni nada, de hecho, me encantan los animales. Aunque yo a ellos no les guste en general… ¡Es más! Tengo un perro en casa. Un dóberman, que creo que es el único animal que me quiere.

- ¿Si?- Sus ojos brillan un poco - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Umbreon – Soy un gran fan de pokémon, no me mires así -, aunque solemos llamarle Umbry, para abreviar.

- Oh, y, ¿es amable?

- ¡Claro! Lo criamos para ser amable con todos los que entren a casa por la puerta principal, siempre que alguien lo reciba. Pero eso no quita que si te metes a la casa por cualquier otro lugar, a menos que el perro ya te conozca, no dudará en ladrar o morderte. Es un gran perro guardián.

Y así nos la pasamos un buen rato, hablando del perro, hasta que nos desviamos y acabamos hablando de diferentes animales de los cuales he leído, aunque parece que no son exactamente iguales en Equestria, son solo un poco diferentes. Sin contar el 2D, claro.

Así nos la pasamos casi una hora, entonces, llegamos a hablar de la comida que se le da a cada animal, y se sobresalta.

- Perdona, yo no te di nada de comer ¿no? ¿Los humanos comen algo especial o son carnívoros o herbívoros…? – Parece muy apenada, como si realmente se fuera a largar a llorar por eso.

- Tranquila, somos omnívoros, comemos de todo.

- ¿Si? Genial. Entonces te daré… ¿Te gustan las zanahorias hervidas? – Su pregunta es bastante simple, pero me cuesta responder, porque a saber cómo me las hace. Pero asiento, antes de no comer nada, una zanahoria sola es mejor.

.

Luego de un rato, me trae un guisado de zanahoria y otras cosas que no logro reconocer. Está bastante caliente a pesar del calor, y me cuesta sentir el olor. Me da a mí que este mundo afecta mis sentidos.

Pero la mierda esta está buenísima. No jodas, ósea, me cuesta comer gracias a que no me acostumbro por culpa de la profundidad, pero es como comer néctar de los dioses. Lástima que no me llena demasiado, y mira que el plato es grande. Me quedo mirando el plato con esperanza. Y luego miro la cuchara que tengo en la mano. ¿Estos usan cucharas? No recuerdo haberlos visto comer.

- Oye, si quieres mas, tengo en la cocina… - Me avisa. Le agradezco muchísimo y le tiendo el plato. Ella se va y vuelve con otro plato lleno… el cual poco logra. Estoy seguro de que soy mucho más consistente que este mundo, es por eso que todo es tan liviano y esta comida no me es de utilidad.

Acabo el último plato y voy a dejarlo en la cocina… cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no ha comido nada.

- Oye, un momento – la llamo antes de que se largue hacia arriba - ¿Has comido algo?

- Esto… bueno, yo… ya sabes… - intenta evitar responder. Yo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Ella es amable conmigo y me como toda su comida… soy un hijo de perra.

- No ¿verdad? Habérmelo dicho… no sabía que me lo comí todo. Por dios ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera dejado sin problemas, enserio, siempre puedo salir y… - Estoy a puntísimo de decir "Cazar", pero seguro que ella se lo tomaría como una atrocidad.

- Es que… te veías hambriento… y eres mi huésped, ya sabes… - Lo dice apenada, como si no le gustara que la hubiera pillado.

- Oye, un buen huésped no se come toda tu comida. Por favor, dime algo que quieras comer y yo lo haré por ti. He leído libros de cocina, se cómo hacerlo.

- Bueno… yo… no hace…

- Si, si que hace falta, no me siento cómodo siendo un maleducado ante alguien que ha sido amable conmigo – Me mira con sorpresa, como si no se hubiese esperado eso – oh, ya lo pillo. Pensabas que… ¿Qué yo era…? Tienes una mala idea de mí, soy muy impulsivo, eso es todo. De verdad, me disculpo contigo – Digo, y me inclino ante ella… si, otra manía que saqué del anime – Ahora, dime ¿quieres comer lo mismo que me acabas de hacer o…?

- Da… da igual, yo… no hace falta…

- Mira, Fluttershy, sé que no me conoces, pero tenme confianza ¿Si? Es que no creo que sea necesario que dudes tanto al hablar ¿Si?

- Oh, está… Está bien. Intentaré… hablar normal… normalmente.

- Gracias. Ahora dime, con seguridad: ¿Qué quieres comer?

Si… nota mental: Fluttershy con seguridad es agresiva.

Me pide una comida que conozco solo porque recuerdo la pagina del libro de mi casa. Y me sorprende que en el refrigerador tenga todos los ingredientes.

.

Luego de que ella coma, me siento otra vez en el sofá y la miro un par de segundos mientras juega con los animales.

Es extraño como se siente uno cuando puede hablar naturalmente con un poni de caricatura ¿eh? Además, la casa se me hace natural… no sé, me estoy acostumbrando al efecto visual de percibir la profundidad sobre el 2D, también a ser mucho más denso que todo lo que me rodea. Si… entonces escucho un "Crack" y caigo al suelo.

Como esperaba: el sofá se rompió ante mi peso. Antes lo piensas, antes sucede. Fuck my life.

Me disculpo muchísimo ante Fluttershy, la cual me dice que no pasa nada, que Rarity puede repararlo sin complicaciones.

- Soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier ser de este universo… de verdad lo lamento – Pido disculpas por centésima vez.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh, bueno, descubrí que mi masa es mucho más densa que el resto de las cosas que me rodean. Por lo que aunque tenga un tamaño normal, peso más que el resto. Creo que podría incluso derribar un árbol de un puñetazo, si mis cálculos no me fallan.

Ella me mira con sorpresa.

- ¿entonces puedes ganar? – Dice, como si jamás lo hubiese creído posible.

- Mientras más me lo planteo, mas me lo creo. Y el aire y ambiente aquí son tan livianos que quizá incluso pueda cumplir mi promesa de no sudar. Acabo de comer una comida hirviendo con un calor insoportable y no he sudado una gota. Puedo ganar… no, voy a ganar. Pero en cualquier caso, no te incordiaré más, me haré un pequeño refugio fuera y dormiré ahí, no te preocupes.

- Oh! No, por favor, me sentiría mal si mi huésped durmiese fuera. No, duerme en mi cama, no pasa nada, de verdad, no tengo sueño – Miente. Los parpados se le caen del cansancio, está despierta solo por mí.

- No, tú duerme en tu cama, no puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que dejé a mi anfitriona sin su cama.

- Entonces durmamos juntos – Sugiere normalmente. Supongo que en este mundo no significa mucho dormir juntos, supongo. Pero para mí sí, y sería muy incomodo.

- Escucha, Flutt ¿Puedo llamarte Flutt? Lo haré de todos modos. En mi universo, dormir juntos no es normal, menos si somos… esto… macho y hembra. Digo, si fueses un animal irracional, daría igual, pero piensas y hablas como yo, seria incomodo para mí.

Ella no parece pillarlo del todo, pero comprende lo suficiente como para sonrojarse al pensarlo.

- Bueno… pero este no es tu universo ¿no?

- Supongo, pero… sigue siendo incomodo.

- Entonces ve y duerme tú, yo no voy a dormir sabiendo que mi huésped está durmiendo fuera.

- No… - No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué es esto, un anime comedia-romance? Solo que esto no es por amor, es pura cabezonería.

- Ya te lo he dicho: si tu no_

- Vale, vale. Lo pillo, si no duermo yo ahí no dormirás, pero no quiero que no duermas… está bien, aunque no se qué tan grande sea tu cama.

.

Su cama es bastante grande, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para que ambos entremos en ella de forma cómoda. Me doy cuenta de que es un cincuenta por ciento más grande que una cama promedio humana, lo cual me sorprende. Al final, me sorprende no haberla roto, y me duermo con facilidad.

.

_- Humano, respeta a tus anfitrionas – Dice Luna desde ningún lado (o desde todos, lo mismo de siempre)._

_- Si gano la apuesta de mañana, no tendré que hacerlo. Aunque al menos a Fluttershy voy a respetarla, es amable y la verdad es que no me cae mal._

_- Tu obligación como__

_- Escucha, princesa: me voy de aquí en un mes, ¿me vas a tocar las narices todas las noches? Digo, enserio, por favor, ¿Nadie más requiere de un sermón nocturno?_

_- Humano… Sabes de sobra que soy capaz de destruirte por dentro. ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo? – Si… Nota mental: Tampoco debería hacer enojar a Luna._

_- Vale, vale, lo pillo. No faltar el respeto a mis anfitrionas, ahora ¿Me dejas dormir o qué?_

_- Por supuesto… nos vemos luego._

_Y comienzo a girar sobre mi mismo… solo que en vez de ser de lado estoy dando mortales (superepico)._

_._

Despierto abrazando a Fluttershy como cuando duermo con mi perro en mi cama.

Me levanto de golpe, esperando que esté dormida… mala suerte para mi, pues no lo está.

- Oye… no era mi intención… yo…

- No pasa nada, es… estabas dormido muy cómodo, no quise incomodarte – En lo que dice eso, miro fuera y mi reloj corporal me dice que no falta mucho para el amanecer.

- Oye, no importa, dime ¿Qué hora es?

- Oh, bueno, El despertador está en el estante.

- ¿Qué? Oh – lo veo, y dice que son las 5:30, y deduzco que en este mundo el sol saldrá a las 6:00 - ¿hacia dónde está Sweet Apple Acres? Necesito llegar allí antes del primer rayo de sol.

Ella me señala una dirección. Entonces me levanto de un salto… y miro la ventana. Decido probar.

Salto por ella y caigo perfectamente. Lo que suponía, en este mundo soy algo con densidad superior, soy como un superhumano. Genial.

Empiezo a correr, dándome cuenta de que no me canso fácilmente como antes. Entonces… ¿Estos días fueron el proceso de adaptación de mi cuerpo? Corro más rápido, a la velocidad a la que correría un caballo en mi mundo, quizá incluso más rápido, quizá como un conejo. En todo el viaje, no sudo una gota, y llego con casi 10 minutos de anticipación.

Applejack me espera en la entrada, sorprendida por mi velocidad.

- ¿Listo para perder?

- Oh, no, campesina: Pienso ganar.


	4. ¿Por qué no?

No, no es fácil.

Llevo casi dos horas sin parar un segundo. Pongo canastas bajo arboles, doy puñetazos y las que quedan arriba las bajo con la mano. Es cierto que soy capaz de tumbar árboles a puñetazos (minecraft plz) (de hecho, los primeros los tumbé sin querer), pero ahora ya me duelen los nudillos. Y no puedo darles patadas porque seguramente los tumbe, y si me controlo, no es efectivo. Además, dudo que haya guantes humanos en Equestria. See… a este paso, no voy a conseguir ganar la apuesta.

Applejack se acerca justo cuando le doy otro golpe a un mismo árbol, y las manzanas que quedan caen (nota: es difícil apuntar cuando todo es en 2D) en sus canastas.

- ¿Cómo vas, humano? – Pregunta con bastante desconfianza, como si presintiera que va a perder.

- Bien, mira – Señalo la cantidad de canastas que he recolectado en este par de horas.

Se queda boquiabierta. Me mira con mucha desconfianza, como si no me creyera capaz de tal hazaña. Y no la culpo, pero me ofende que me mire de esa manera.

- No he hecho trampa, ni lo pienses. Son todas legales – Le aseguro.

- No es que me sorprenda, yo consigo casi el doble que esto cuando hago mi trabajo. Pero… está bien pa' ser tu primera vez. A este paso sí que conseguirás hacer la mitad… a menos que te canses.

La miro con gracia, me está desafiando… y voy a aceptarlo.

Tomo todas las canastas que me quedan y las pongo debajo de 4 árboles, entonces voy corriendo hacia cada uno y los golpeo, lo que hace que suelten casi todas sus manzanas. En el recorrido de vuelta lo hago otra vez y las manzanas acaban de caer. Applejack queda sorprendida e incluso con miedo durante un par de segundos. Luego vuelve a su mirada normal.

- ¿Por cuánto podrás mantener este ritmo, humano? – Dice con una sonrisa engreída.

Entonces decido usar algo que aprendí en un libro: liberar adrenalina conscientemente. A ver, generalmente se libera durante una pelea o cosas así, de acción real, pero si sabes controlar ese sentimiento, el cuerpo lo libera. El secreto para liberar adrenalina es pensar en cosas que: 1) te pongan nervioso. 2) te hagan enfadar (de esos enfados que dan ganas de matar) 3) deprimirte (libera pocas cantidades, apenas se nota, pero es lo que mantiene cuerdos a los deprimidos durante un leve periodo de seguridad, mientras se acostumbran a ese estado).

Pienso en cosas que me enfadan: gente maltratando animales, discriminadores, intolerantes, subnormales, el gobierno, los bronys… y siento el subidón de energía. Voy a vaciar las canastas al almacén a toda velocidad y vuelvo. Comienzo a apilarlos junto a árboles y hago lo mismo de antes.

.

La adrenalina nunca dura más de tres o cuatro horas. Para el mediodía, estoy no solo exhausto, sino adolorido. Pero por la cara de Applejack, deduzco que no solo he roto su marca, si no que la he superado con creces. Ahora solo debo mantenerme cosechando manzanas durante la tarde y ganaré.

- ¡A comer! – Grita una anciana. Deduzco que es la abuela Smith. Applejack comienza a dirigirse hacia allí, y yo pienso aprovechar para descansar un poco sin que lo note.

- ¿No vienes? Debes comer algo, digo – Me ofrece.

- ¿Qué? Pensé que habíamos dicho "Sin descansar".

- Si, pero no es lo mismo descansar que comer, puedes caer inconsciente por no comer bien – Su sonrisa me dice que habla enserio.

Decido seguirla, al menos podré sentarme y seguir luego, aunque a un ritmo menor.

Entro a la casa y me doy cuenta de que yo no tengo espacio para sentarme. Cosa que no me sorprende. Me inclino y saludo a la abuela, le doy la… el… saludo a Big Mac y le froto la cabeza a Applebloom.

Me ofrecen un pequeño taburete para sentarme y me sirven una porción de… tarta de manzana, supongo.

Me como una de las 3 solo, lo cual hace enojar a Big Mac aunque no lo admita y sorprende tanto a la abuela como a la potra. Applejack solo me mira con curiosidad.

- Dime… Scott, ¿Sueles cosechar manzanas en tu mundo?

- Claro que no. Eso lo hace… otra gente. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago, y la verdad es que no es difícil – Se que mi comentario fue malo en cuanto toda la familia me mira con reproche.

- Y, dime… ¿de dónde sale tu fuerza? – Pregunta Granny Smith (lo sé, soy bastante bipolar para decir los nombres).

- ¿Qué? Oh, bueno, en este mundo soy más denso que mi alrededor, lo cual me deja ser algo así como un superhéroe, corro rápido y soy fuerte, todo eso.

- ¿Crees ser más fuerte que mi hermano? – pregunta Applebloom, aunque nunca insinué nada parecido.

- Bueno… ¿El puede tumbar arboles de un golpe? – La verdad es que la curiosidad mató al humano. No, espera, así no era ¿no? Espera ¿jamás lo he leído en ningún sitio? Wow, que sorpresa para mí mismo.

- Eeyup – Dice con una voz muy grave el semental rojo.

- Pues entonces no sé, supongo que habrá que hacer la prueba – Oh, mierda. Creo que acabo de decir algo que no debía – ¡Pero…! No voy a competir con nadie por esto ¿sí? Primero debo acabar el día de recolección. Hablando del tema, me voy a seguir – No tengo ganas de una competencia del estilo "tira el pajar" o cosas de esas.

Applejack se acerca por detrás y me detiene.

- No hace falta que continúes, ya… ya me has ganado. No solo me superaste en cantidad, si no en tiempo. Yo…

- No sigas. Está bien, conozco el sentimiento de que alguien te supere en algo en lo que eres bueno. Si sigues hablando de ello te largarás al llorar o algo – Puede que sea un poni, pero no deja de ser mujer… supongo.

- ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? Por favor, no exageres – Dice, mirándome con una clara cara de "he perdido, y lo acepto".

- Nada, oye, no te voy a hacer pagar realmente ¿Sabes? Con que no se rían de mi basta.

- Oh, no, no acepto que seas uno de esos que…

- Escucha: perdiste, abstente a mis reglas. No te voy a pedir el dinero ¿Si? Simplemente págame por un día de trabajo en la granja y ya – Está claro que no sabe si mirarme con odio o agradecimiento. Supongo que para alguien como nosotros, lo único peor que perder es que el otro se apiade de nosotros. Es como dice el dicho: "No hay nada que un ganador pueda decirle a un perdedor".

Al rato vuelve con unas quince monedas de oro solido.

- ¿Esto es el trabajo de un día entero o de medio?

- Entero, hiciste el trabajo de 2 días aquí.

- Pues voy a continuar.

Me mira con enojo. Sí, soy un… ¿Buen-Mal ganador? ¿Mal-Buen ganador? No sé, raro, supongo.

- Escucha, tu no_ - Le agarro el hocico con la mano y evito que diga nada. Suelta un par de bufidos.

- No voy a usar dinero que no gané. Pienso ganarlo. Voy a trabajar el resto del día, y si me hace falta volveré para seguir ganando dinero. No soy tan engreído – Entonces deja de hacer fuerza con el hocico y se lo suelto. Su mirada se afloja.

- ¿Por qué? Ósea, no somos amigos, no nos caemos bien. ¿Qué necesidad de_? – La corto para que no continúe.

- ¿Necesidad? Ninguna en especial. Respeto, esa es la palabra que buscas. Te lo acabo de decir: no soy tan engreído, campesina – La miro con mi mirada de confianza.

Ella me mira y no dice nada más. Simplemente asiente, me da las gracias en un susurro y se va.

Yo continuo con lo de las manzanas, solo que a un ritmo normal.

.

.

La última manzana que recolecto cae junto al último rayo de luz. El atardecer fue bastante rápido, la verdad. Applejack vino un par de veces a ver qué hacía, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando y se volvió a ir.

En toda la tarde, no hice ni la mitad de lo que hice durante la mañana. Ahora sí que me creo eso que me había dicho Applejack de "no harás ni la mitad que yo".

.

Me voy a casa de los Apples y descargo todas las canastas. Me despido de todos menos de Applejack, la cual no encuentro.

- En la biblioteca, con sus amigas.

- Ah, vale, entonces supongo que me voy a buscar lugar para dormir.

Y antes de que nadie me ofrezca un lugar para dormir, me largo.

.

Estoy acurrucado en un árbol, en su copa, literalmente: el árbol se dobló con facilidad, lo até al suelo y ahora me acuesto en su tope, mirando la extraña luna con la cara de una entidad que ya no habitaba en ella

Me sorprendo bastante cuando me hablan desde la derecha.

- ¿No es lo mejor dormir al aire libre? – Rainbow está a mi lado en una nube.

- Buenas noches, pegaso. Si, es bastante relajante. – Digo, de manera bastante engreída.

- Parece que te debo dinero ¿eh? – Me recuerda – No puedo creer que le ganaras a Applejack… y que además siguieras trabajando en su lugar. Es sorprendente.

- Si… y he hecho algunos cálculos, y creo que si salto desde una altura considerable, con mi masa, podría romper la barrera del sonido de este universo. Soy capaz de hacer un "rainboom", aunque no sé si sea arcoíris.

- ¿Si? Quiero verte intentándolo.

- No puedo. No tengo alas, básicamente, si lo intento, me espachurro contra el suelo.

- Oh… - La decepción en su tono me sorprende.

- Por cierto, a ti tampoco pienso cobrarte un céntimo. Y a la rosa menos, mientras menos esté con ella, mejor, no me aguanto su voz.

- ¿No? Vaya, por favor, no se lo digas. Serias ya el segundo que lo hace en menos de un mes.

- ¿Ah sí? No me extraña, no es por ofender, pero es que es tan chillona que… ¡Ah! – Lo que me duele no es el golpe de ella, si no la rama que me clavo por el empuje.

- Por cierto, Fluttershy te buscaba. Decía que si necesitabas sitio para dormir, fueras a su casa, esta mañana reparó su sofá.

- ¿Tu no eras… más agresiva? Digo, no sé, estás tranquila – Mi observación parece sorprenderla.

- Bueno… perdí contra ti, no puedo seguir burlándome, supongo. Yo pensé que nos harías pagarte hasta nuestro último bit… y no nos has cobrado ni uno. No sé, me parece que no puedo seguir así con alguien con tu honor.

- Oh, gracias, es gratificante recibir un cumplido de la poni más rápida en Equestria – No lo es, pero ¿Qué más da? Tampoco es que quiera llevarme mal con nadie. Si se acercó a mí amistosamente, no voy a echarla. No puedo evitar mirarla acurrucada en su nube – Oye… ¿esas cosas son cómodas?

Me mira como si le sorprendiera la pregunta.

- ¿Las nubes? Bueno, si sabes escoger una sin demasiados bultos o que sea demasiado ligera en general son mejor que un colchón promedio. Aunque tienen sus contras, como insectos o tener que despertarse si o también al amanecer. Fuera de eso, suelen gustarme más que la cama de mi casa – Lo dice con nostalgia, como si no hubiera visitado su casa en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa?

- Si… desde que Twi llegó pasan cosas interesantes casi todos los días. Aunque nunca falta el día aburrido, en los que no hacemos nada.

Soy consciente de que en las cuatro temporadas que lleva la serie hasta el momento no han pasado más de 2 años cronológicamente. Es extraño, pero tengo la sensación de que faltan eventos en la serie, como si este universo fuese creado naturalmente y no por los humanos. Lástima que sea algo tan jodidamente estúpido.

- ¿Sabes, Rainbow? Eres alguien muy diferente a como te imaginé. En especial por tu pánico escénico.

Me mira de reojo, como si no le sorprendiera que lo supiera.

- Si…

- ¿Pasa algo? Estás… no sé, hablas muuuy lento y con pereza, como si realmente no quisieras hablar – Se que pasa algo en cuanto sus ojos enormes se abren de par en par: la pillé. La pregunta es ¿En qué?

- ¡No… no pasa nada! De verdad, yo solo… tengo sueño – Es de noche y bastante tarde, es obvio que usaría la excusa del sueño.

- Sin excusas, no quiero idioteces. ¿Tu elemento no es la lealtad? Perdiste la apuesta y no te cobré, me debes una. Dime ¿Qué pasa? – Soy un cabrón, lo sé.

- Bueno… es que hoy Applejack y Fluttershy dijeron cosas raras. Nada de lo que preocuparse realmente – Si… y yo voy y me lo creo. Rainbow Dash no se ganaría la vida como mentirosa. Aunque decido dejar el tema, para no incomodarla de más.

- Entonces… ¿tu CutieMark representa el que seas la única capaz de hacer un Sonic Rainboom?

- Si, me la gané en una carrera de pegasos. Es gracioso, porque todas consiguieron sus marcas gracias a mi explosión. Saberlo me resulta gratificante.

- Creo que ser el mejor en algo debe ser genial, siempre he deseado ser bueno en algo. Que no fuese solo por mi memoria fotográfica por lo que me vuelva famoso.

- ¿Memoria fotográfica? – ¿En este mundo no existen estas cosas? ¿De verdad?

- Si, todo lo que miro lo recuerdo automáticamente. Es como guardar fotos en mi cerebro.

- Wow… parece genial. Me gustaría algo así – Su tono de voz me dice que está siendo sincera.

- No es genial. La gente no me considera inteligente, como si todo lo que supiera de la vida lo hubiese memorizado. A pesar de que creo que mi experiencia personal me ha cambiado más que cualquiera de esos libros idiotas que he leído.

- Aquí no pasan esas cosas… no se… los humanos sois raros.

- Lo dice la poni con alas y melena color arcoíris ¿no?

- Otra vez lo mismo… ¿realmente es tan raro para ti?

- Pues si – a pesar de haberme acostumbrado no deja de ser antinatural.

- Uf… siempre me cuesta dormir en estas nubes tan pequeñas – Dice, haciendo referencia a algo que ya noté: está muy apretujada en esa nubecita.

- ¿No hay otra que puedas…? – Me callo al ver el cielo totalmente limpio.

- Esta mañana mientras estabas en tu apuesta con Applejack los pegasos llevamos todas las nubes para que lloviera en Canterlot y limpiar un poco las calles. Oculté esta… pero debería haberme guardado una más grande.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a casa? No creo que…

- Me pidieron que te tenga vigilado esta noche. Nos turnaremos para que no hagas nada malo – La confianza no te la ganas solo con ganar una apuesta, supongo.

- ¿Por eso escondiste la nube? Me da pena que no puedas dormir en una nube tan pequeña.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no es que no pueda. Estoy cómoda, pero me… bah, déjalo. No es nada realmente importante – Lo vuelvo a decir: RD no ganaría ni un céntimo como mentirosa.

- Dime qué pasa, vamos, enserio, quizá pueda ayudar – Su mirada me dice que duda sobre si confiar en mí o no – Vamos, hey, prometo no decir nada a nadie si es que es algo vergonzoso.

- Esto… bueno, supongo que… es que me da miedo caerme. Suelo moverme mientras duermo, por eso dormir en nubes pequeñas hace que me sienta incomoda, porque si me muevo durmiendo puedo caer al suelo y lastimarme – Vaya, no imaginaba que fuese a ser eso. Se nota a leguas que le da mucha pena decir eso.

- ¿Y no puedes bajar la nube al ras del suelo y ya?

- Hay ciertas reglas… Las nubes no deben acercarse a más de 2 metros al suelo. Se pueden enfermar – Si, estoy tan patidifuso como tú. No mames, ¿Nubes que se enferman? Eso es del diablo.

- Entonces… ponte arriba de un techo. O de un árbol. O duerme en la hierba.

- Es lo mismo con las plantas o incluso con los tejados. Y odio la sensación de la hierba. Además, debo vigilarte, ¿lo olvidas?

- Bueno… yo… ponte arriba mío.

Creo que no lo pilló.

- Esto… no creo que tú seas muy cómodo – Su sarcasmo me hace gracia.

- No digo eso, tonta. Me refiero a que pongas tu nube sobre mí. Si te caes, te atraparé. Duerme tranquila.

Ella desvía la mirada, incomoda. Supongo que no tienen el mismo concepto de caballerosidad en este mundo que en el mío.

- Yo… ¿y tú no vas a dormir?

- La verdad es que si, pero si te caes sobre mí despertaré y me aseguraré de evitar que caigas al suelo, lo prometo.

Me mira con cierta desconfianza, pero al final decide ponerse sobre mí. Su nube me tapa la visión del cielo, pero no me quejo.

La charla no continua, y ambos nos dormimos.

.

.

_-Deberías estar durmiendo con Fluttershy, que se ha ofrecido a…_

_- Luna, por favor, ¿Sí? Estoy con Rainbow Dash e hice amistad con Applejack, ¿realmente soy tan malo? Es como si me tuvieras odio, realmente no te entiendo – Se que dije lo de no faltarle el respeto, pero me molesta que me tomen por un matón cuando no lo soy realmente._

_- Tu… ¿de verdad no sabes que…? Oh… creo que no debería juzgarte a ti por culpa de un pasado que no recuerdas – Si… no debo ser el único que ha pillado el error ¿no?_

_- Esto… luna… yo no puedo olvidar, ¿sabes? Es imposible que no…_

_- Olvídalo humano, no es relevante para tu vida._

_- Pero__

_._

Despierto por el golpe de RD.

Mis brazos automáticamente se extienden y abrazan a la pegaso para que mantenga el equilibrio, aunque caemos los 2. Me pongo debajo de ella, si llegara a caer sobre… no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría.

Caemos y el golpe no es fuerte para mí, y por lo que siento, para Rainbow tampoco.

Se eleva de un aletazo y me mira apenada.

- ¿Estás bien, humano? Lo lamento, yo… sabia que…

- Tranquila, no es más que un rasguño. ¿Qué te dije? Te atrapé, ¿no?

- Bueno, sí, pero…

- Vamos, vuelve a la cama.

- ¿Y si vuelvo a caer? No podría…

- ¿Mirarme a los ojos? No deberías poder, me interrumpiste en una conferencia con Luna, pero no pasa nada. Si vuelves a caer te volveré a atrapar, ¿No es eso lo que hace un hombre por una mujer?

Al parecer, en este mundo no tienen ese concepto… no, ya dije eso. Ahora lo confirmo: no tienen el mismo concepto de caballerosidad que yo.

- ¿Realmente me ves como una mujer? Wow, creo que eres el primero que no me ve como…

- ¿Marimacho, quizá? Lo dudo, tu forma de yegua es inconfundible.

- Bueno, sí, pero… mi actitud…

- ¿Qué más da? No por eso dejas de ser mujer, que lo sepas.

Su mirada se desvía nerviosamente. Oh… si… quizá ser demasiado caballeroso me cause problemas futuros. Ósea, si una poni pudo enamorarse de un humano… ¿Por qué otra no? Y en la serie no hablan mucho con machos que yo sepa… oh no…

Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente. No, no dejaré de ser caballeroso. Si en algún momento veo señales claras de enamoramiento, dejaré las cosas claras.

- De momento, vuelve a la cama, Dash, prometo que te atraparé las veces que sea necesario.

.

.

Despierto con cuando un rayo de sol me comienza a freír la cara. Bien, parece que RD no calló otra vez durante la noche.

Bajo del árbol de un salto y me pongo a caminar. Tengo un hambre atroz, de esos que no hacen que te duela el estomago, sino peor: hacen que no tengas hambre.

Aprendí a diferenciar mis diferentes estados en casa, dado que muchas veces me paso días sin comer por pura pereza de cocinarme algo.

Caminando aleatoriamente, veo que la nube de RD me sigue… hasta que volteo, y se queda quieta.

- ¡Eh, que el cielo está despejado ¿Sabes? No es obvio ni nada! – le advierto.

Ella saca solo los ojos para mirarme a través de la nube y se vuelve a meter, llevándosela.

.

Luego de un rato caminando, me encuentro con Twilight, que desvía la mirada al pasar a mi lado. El aire junto a ella es bastante… agresivo. Me parece que no le caigo demasiado bien.

La cosa no se pone mejor cuando llego a Sweet Apple Acres por error y Applejack me hecha a patadas diciendo que no quiere que siga trabajando en la granja de momento, o los voy a dejar sin cosas que hacer a ellos.

Me paso por la casa de Flutt.

Toco la puerta, pero no me dice nada. Cuando salto y entro por la ventana (puedo saltar casi tres metros con la poca resistencia de aire y gravedad que hay en este universo) la veo durmiendo y decido no despertarla, por lo que me largo.

.

Me vuelvo a Ponyville, con el estomago rugiendo con una extraña constancia. Entonces veo SugarCube Corner. ¿Qué probabilidades de que la pesada rosa no esté ahí tengo? Da igual, quiero comer algo.

Me dirijo al sitio, entro por la puerta con mucho cuidado… y me cae una cubeta de confeti encima.

De detrás del mostrador y debajo de las mesas saltan muchísimos ponis a gritar sorpresa… solo que nadie lo hace excepto Pinkie. Me miran como a un bicho raro… pues porque lo soy en este mundo, supongo.

La quietud del lugar se me hace tan incómoda que decido salir… solo que Pinkie está detrás de mí empujándome hacia un pastel en una mesa.

Si… no tiene pinta de que esta vaya a ser una fiesta épica, ¿eh?


	5. Día accidentado

Pues mira tú, la fiesta fue genial.

Luego de que todos se acostumbrasen a mi aspecto, la cosa fue de bien a mejor. Pasteles, música genial, incluso el juego de ponle la cola al burro fue épico. En la serie siempre se menciona que Pinkie Pie es algo así como la poni fiestera del pueblo, pero no imaginaba esta pasada de fiestas. Cidra de manzana adictiva y mucha comida diferente… aunque ni un trozo de carne. Bueno, no puedo negar que esos sándwiches de flor (ni idea cual) eran geniales, pero no lo que esperaba.

Me tiraron, literalmente, de cabeza en el pastel gigante. No pude evitar reír, estos putos ponis de las narices sabían armar un buen lio. Bailé como humano, lo cual dejaba a todos flipando, y monté a Big Mac para ver quién era mejor: si yo aguantando o el tirándome. Acabé cayendo de bruces al suelo.

RD y Applejack estaban ahí, discutiendo por algo, jugando pulseadas y esas cosas que al parecer suelen hacer. En cierto punto, un par de pegasos me levantaron y me colgaron de un gancho en el techo, y mi camisa se rajó y quedé sin cobertura superior. Cosa que no extrañó a nadie ¿Estos se embriagan con cidra? Seria extrañamente lógico.

Twilight y Fluttershy no se aparecieron, supuse porqué. Rarity pasó pero solo se llevó… no sé, una caja rosa con puntitos violetas. Antes de que se fuera, Rainbow le dijo algo al oído, pero a saber qué.

Hablé con muchos ponis en la fiesta: Unas amigas llamadas Lyra y BonBon, las reconocí automáticamente por el fandom. Hablé con Ditzy Doo (también conocida como Derpy Hooves), aunque no mucho, era complicado desviar su atención de la bandeja de muffins. También con tres pequeñas niñas que son recurrentes en la serie, aunque no vi capítulos de ellas en especifico, se que son famosas. Al parecer se habían aparecido para ver si podían conseguir CutieMarks como animadoras de fiestas… me da a mí que no.

Sobre el final de todo, Pinkie trajo su… pastel de repuesto (suena estúpido y lo es, pero bueno) y me hizo soplar una vela gigante en medio de la palabra "Bienvenido a Ponyville".

Cuando salí para descansar, ya era de noche. Había estado ahí metido todo el día.

.

Cuando veo que el local queda vacio, vuelvo a entrar y veo a Pinkie barriendo el suelo… ¿Cómo cojones agarra la escoba? Mejor me lo planteo luego.

Comienzo a juntar basura -Vasos, platos, lo típico - y me dirijo a la basura cuando la rosa se me pone en medio.

- ¡No tontín! ¡Eres el invitado de la fiesta, no puedes ayudarme a ordenar! – Luego de haberla escuchado toda la noche, me acostumbré a su voz, supongo.

- Claro que voy a ayudar: si la fiesta era para mí, es mi responsabilidad ¿no? – Mi cara de engreído surge automáticamente.

- ¡Nononononononono! Dame eso… – Hace ademán de sacarme las cosas de la mano, pero se lo impido - ¡No debes ordenar, es tu fiesta, debes divertirte!

- ¿Y si a mí me divirtiese ordenar? ¿Eh?

- ¿Te divierte? Eso es raro, porque a los ponis no les suele gustar todo esto de ordenar y limpiar… ya sabes, lo típico que_ - se calla abruptamente cuando su cola comienza a temblar.

No sé mucho del tema, pero tengo entendido que esta hiperactiva tiene cierto tic que predice cosas.

- Si tiembla, es que algo va a caer – Afirma, pero se despreocupa - ¿Qué mas da? En general, las cosas caen luego de las fiestas. Durante la anterior tembló y luego de un rato cayó un jarrón ¡Fue como de la nada! Estaba yo barriendo el confeti y de repente ¡Crash! El jarrón en el suelo y yo preguntándome como había caído. Ahora creo que quizá estaba en… - Dejo de oírla al escuchar un leve "crack" en nuestras cabezas. Al mirar hacia arriba veo la araña (no el arácnido, la lámpara) tambaleándose. Recuerdo el "gancho" del que me colgaron. No era un gancho, era esa cosa.

- Pinkie, muévete – Le advierto. Pero no me escucha, está enfrascada en sus teorías de cómo cayó el jarrón – Rosita, oye, a un lado – Mis instintos me dicen que no falta mucho para que caiga sobre su cabeza.

Al escuchar otro crack, tiro a Pinkie al suelo y me pongo sobre ella. La araña me da en la espalda y se rompe. Siento un par de cortes en la espalda, y estoy seguro de que uno de los palos de hierro de la cosa se me clavó en la parte inferior izquierda de la espalda. Y ahora me pregunto, con dolor a tope ¿Por qué narices no la tomé y la moví en vez de lanzarme sobre ella? Supongo que fue un acto-reflejo, como me pasa a veces, por culpa de las películas. Si es que el médico me lo había dicho: Vathý, no debes mirar muchas películas ¿sí? Quedarán grabadas en ti, podrían modificar tu forma de actuar al confundir una escena de película con tus recuerdos.

El dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo y me entumece. Pinkie me mira bastante sorprendida. Cuando se da cuenta de que no puedo moverme, sale ella de debajo de mi y pega un grito. Me da a mí que es la primera vez en su vida que ve sangre real, cosa que no me extraña para nada. Está diciéndome algo, y aunque tengo demasiado con el dolor, puedo identificar que se está disculpando excéntricamente.

Logro susurrar algo sobre buscar ayuda y caigo inconsciente.

.

.

Despierto en una cama de hospital, con Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash a los lados de mi cama. Tengo un fuerte dolor en la espalda… que suerte, dios, siento las piernas. No me puedo imaginar el asco que me hubiera dado mi vida como un minusválido (sin ofender a los minusválidos, claro, pero es que de verdad necesito mis piernas).

Todas sonríen al verme despertar.

- Oh, Scott, discúlpame, de verdad, no sabía que pasaría eso. Bueno, a ver, si lo sabía, mi sentido Pinkie me lo dijo, pero no supuse que sería la lámpara la que caería. Podría haberlo previsto, el movimiento que hacía era extraño, ya sabes, como_ - Una manzana en su boca la detiene.

- Déjalo descansar, Pinkie, acaba de despertar – Me mira – Los unicornios médicos lograron sacarte el palo y te cicatrizaron los cortes con magia, pero dicen que será mejor que te recuperes de una manera natural.

Por las ojeras que llevan, veo que no han dormido.

- Scott… te traje comida, supuse que despertarías hambriento – Dice Flutt, tendiéndome una canasta con diferentes sándwiches dentro. Del hambre me los como todos en un plis.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

- Tres días. Sin contar la noche del incidente, claro – Rainbow se olía mi pregunta.

- Pues me voy – Digo, intentando levantarme. Mala idea: el mareo se vuelve nausea y casi vomito.

- No es buena idea, humano – Dice Applejack – Estás destrosa'o, dudo que puedas moverte en una semana.

- Y todo por la poni chillona que no aguantabas ¿eh? – Se burla RD.

- Oh, yo les dije que era alguien muy amable y atento – Dice Fluttershy, al parecer ofendida.

- ¿Soy chillona? Oh, bueno, es cierto que quizá sea un poco adicta a hablar a gritos, y mi voz no es la_ - comienza Pinkie.

- No, No Pinkie. Ósea, si, tienes voz chillona, pero ya no me molestas. Simplemente no me acostumbraba a tu forma de actuar ¿Sí? No te deprimas – Aunque la Pinkie deprimida me cayera mejor, no me agradaría tenerla en persona.

Ella me mira agradecida, como si de verdad me agradeciese que no me molestara su voz. ¿Quién habría sido el poni que le dijo que no la aguantaba? No digo que me parece ilógico, porque es perfectamente normal, pero… no sé.

Espera un momento… no quiero quedarme una semana aquí.

- Digan a los médicos que quiero operaciones mágicas, me da igual todo: no voy a quedarme una semana entera aquí ¿Vale? Este universo es demasiado aburrido como para andar… quedándome en un solo lugar.

Todas se miran con cierta… desconfianza, como si hubiesen previsto esto. Creo que algo no va bien.

.

Y vaya que si algo no va bien.

No solo la herida de mi espalda, si no que el trabajar en la granja todo el día y la fiesta del día siguiente me jodieron todos los músculos. Mi proceso de recuperación natural duraría casi 2 meses. ¡Y un nabo! Eso digo yo. No voy a quedarme aquí tanto.

El riesgo de la operación es quedar minusválido… totalmente. Un solo musculo mal reparado en la espina dorsal puede costarme el movimiento.

Acepto el riesgo. En cualquier caso, puedo suicidarme o algo para no sufrir. Para ponerme a dormir tienen muchas dificultades: soy culpable de no tener hocico equino.

.

.

Nada salió mal, gracias a dios. Al despertar, estaba totalmente curado. Me cago en la puta, ¿curado? ¡Estaba mejor que nunca!

Ahora estoy corriendo por las calles de Ponyville a lo random, sin camisa y llenándome de barro: los pegasos hicieron llover ayer. Me da igual necesito descargar energía.

RD y Applejack me persiguen, Flutt y Pinkie se quedaron en el hospital haciendo mi papeleo. Me dio un poco de pena dejarlas, pero es que ahora me da igual.

Cierro los ojos para sentir el viento en mi cara… mala idea.

Tropiezo con algo y caigo de cara al suelo, ensuciándome más de lo que ya estaba. Me levanto, escupo un poco de barro… que no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo pruebo (nota científicamente importante: el barro equestre tiene el mismo sabor que el humano).

Al girarme, veo que tropecé con la peor poni posible: Rarity.

Rápidamente la ayudo a levantarse y junto su canasta, que por suerte salió ilesa del incidente.

- Discúlpeme, Rarity, iba embombado en mi carrera – Doy mi mejor esfuerzo por hablarle con respeto… Tengo la impresión de que mi problema con Luna podría llegar a surgir de ella.

- Oh, no pasa… nada, está bien… ¿hace cuanto llevas esa ropa? – Dice, preocupándose más por mi aspecto que por el suyo.

- Hostias, pues no sé, desde que llegué, hará ya una semana. Si… creo que debo buscar la forma de cambiarme – Entonces comprendo su indirecta – ¿Sería tan amable de hacer algo que me pueda poner? Por favor, no creo que nadie más pueda hacerlo.

Como lo supuse: sus ojos comienzan a brillar bastamente y sale corriendo hacia su casa, presuponiendo que voy a seguirla.

.

Al llegar a su boutique, me hace casi desnudar. Incluso me insiste que me saque los calzones… hasta que le explico el tema de porqué seria incomodo para mi estar totalmente desnudo. Ella se sonroja, claramente avergonzada.

- Entonces te haré también un poco de ropa interior ¿Qué clase de tela usas?

- Algodón – Digo, recordando lo que dice la etiqueta. Quizá no sea la mejor tela de calzones, pero me es cómoda.

- Vaya, hacer esta ropa parece más sencillo que la de un poni. Además, ya tengo tus medidas… dime ¿Qué paso con esa cosa que llevabas en la parte superior de tu cuerpo? Era un chaleco con mangas ¿no?

Le explico un poco lo que es una remera, y lo comprende rápidamente.

- ¿Necesita ayuda en algo? Puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar – Me ofrezco.

- Oh, no, no, querido, solo me estorbarías mientras trabajo – Dice y continúa con la mirada fija en una aguja que pasa sobre una tela azul.

Me dice que si quiero puedo husmear un poco por la casa, que no necesito quedarme totalmente quieto.

Decido hacerle caso.

Subo al piso superior y miro en el cuarto de su hermana… nada especial.

Al mirar el suyo, me doy cuenta de que si que tiene algo especial: la caja que fue a buscar a Sugarcube Corner, la rosa con puntos violetas. La curiosidad me consume y decido mirarla.

Dentro hay una tela… Roja. Aquí algo no cuadra… ¿Por qué fue a buscar algo así a una dulcería?

Entonces me doy cuenta de una carta debajo de la caja.

_Amiga Rarity:_

_Aquí está la tela super-duper especial de Pinkie que pediste. _

_Pero cuidado ¡No es fácil conseguirla! No se para que la necesitas, pero te deseo la mejor de las suertes con este tema._

_ Atte: Pinkamena Diana Pie._

Algo aquí no me cuadra del todo bien. ¿Tela especial Pinkie? No lo pillo. ¿Qué clase de cosa estaría haciendo con esto? La toco, y automáticamente deseo dormir con ella. Es suave como nada que haya tocado antes. Vaya locura…

- ¡Vathý!- Me llama Rarity.

Bajo las escaleras al trote. Y ella me da un calzón, como el que tengo, pero en vez de azul, rojo.

Me meto en un probador, y me queda de maravilla. Cuando salgo, Rarity me pide que le dé el sucio para lavarlo.

- Oh no. No voy a darle un calzoncillo sucio a una yegua que ha sido amable conmigo. Lo lavaré yo más tarde en el arroyo o algo así.

- Por favor, querido, no es molestia lavarlo, lo mismo haré con tus pantalones anteriores e incluso ya lo hice con tus zapatillas y calcetines – Dice mostrándome mis prendas para pies.

Me avergüenzo un poco. No soy de esos de los que suelen depender de otros, mucho menos de una mujer. Me inclino un poco y lo agradezco. Entonces me pasa un pantalón casi igual al mío, solo un poco más oscuro.

Otra vez, me queda de maravilla.

Aunque automáticamente hace que me lo saque todo y me manda al baño… a limpiarme antes de cambiarme por completo.

.

Luego de bañarme en esa cosa que parece un jacuzzi, me seco y miro mi cuerpo desnudo. Es absurdamente lampiño, no mames, parezco un recién nacido. Me pregunto si siquiera está permitido en este universo tener pene o pezones o algo así. Bueno, no creo que los ponis nazcan de hoyos en la tierra, pero… bah, no sé.

Me pongo el calzón rojo, el pantalón los calcetines y las zapatillas. Bajo las escaleras al trote, y antes de llegar abajo tropiezo y caigo sobre algo suave. Al levantarme veo que he caído sobre… ¿Qué es eso?

Oh, espera, ya lo veo. La maraña de cosas cian y naranja se levanta para convertirse en Applejack y RD.

- Un momento… ¡oh, dios! ¿Estáis bien? – Al darme cuenta de la diferencia de peso me asusto un poco.

- Claro, solo veníamos a ver que no te pasara nada. Saliste corriendo detrás de Rarity… nos cansamos de esperar fuera y entramos – Me informa Rainbow.

- Oh, vale, es que me hizo un par de prendas de ropa para cambiarme.

- Hablando de ropas – Se aparece la unicornio blanca – Está lista tu "remera", pruébatela – Me shockeo un poco al ver la remera flotando, pero luego reacciono y me la pruebo. Es negra, y está perfecta. No tiene ningún dibujo ni na', es lisa, pero cómoda.

- Oh, gracias, Rarity. Debo admitir que he menospreciado tu trabajo en un principio, pensando que no podrías confeccionar ropas de calidad usual para mí, pero… ¡Esto es maravilloso! – Lo sé, hablar como en la alta sociedad no es lo mío… pero oye, no me digas que es una mala imitación, yo creo que podría pasar por mayordomo o chofer.

- Oh, no es nada, una vez supe cómo hacerlo no fue nada complicado…

- ¡No diga usted tonterías! Es ropa de calidad humana, y la remera que llevaba puesta estaba hecha por una… esto… - ¿Saben estos ponis lo que es una marca de ropa? Decido evitarlo – Una de las más reconocidas… Diseñadoras de mi mundo. No es fácil igualar su habilidad para la sastrería – Evito mencionar el hecho de que ellos las producen en masa… por si acaso.

- Claro que no… - Dice, ruborizada por los halagos – Es algo que cualquiera…

- Que no, señorita, es una de las cosas de mayor calidad que me he puesto en la vida – Quizá exagero, pero… si me ahorro problemas futuros ¿Quién puede culparme?

- Oh, Vathý, estás exagerando – Se nota que le gustaría recibir halagos del estilo todo el tiempo – Eres muy amable ¿Sabes?

- No soy amable, soy un caballero, así es como cualquiera debiere de tratar a una yegua tan fina como usted – Seguramente estés muriendo de risa por esto… me la pela, como digo, mejor que acabar carbonizado o algo.

- Oh… ¡Oh! Tengo que… terminar unos asuntos antes de que se me haga tarde – Se exalta – Debo… Pedirles que se vayan de la tienda por un rato, por favor. Buenas tardes, Scott – Se despide de mi antes de echarnos casi a patadas de la tienda.

.

- ¿Señorita? ¿Ahora tratas de ligar con ella o algo? – Se burla Rainbow Dash.

- No es eso, ¡Por favor! Vosotras no habéis tenido las… charlas que yo he tenido con la princesa Luna. No quiero acabar muerto ¿saben? Tengo una vida por delante.

- La verdad parecías alguien de alta sociedad, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? – Se interesa AJ.

- No "aprendí", simplemente imitaba a mi padre… las pocas veces que lo he oído. No soy bueno hablando como en la alta sociedad, pero no creo que haya estado mal.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no usas el mismo tono con nosotras? – RD se queja.

- Porque ninguna es de esa clase de ponis ¿no?

- Entonces… ¿solo hablabas así con ella pa' que la princesa Luna no te elimine? Si se entera va a decepcionarse mucho. ¿Era cierto todo eso que dijiste sobre la calidad de la ropa? – La duda de AJ es bastante lógica.

- Exageré un poco, pero de verdad me gusta esta ropa. Es de buena calidad, sin duda. Me sorprendió bastante, la verdad, eso de que menosprecie su capacidad era cierto – Explico, y las dos parecen ofendidas. Supongo que no les gusta que menosprecien a sus amigas.

Lo siguiente que pasa se me hace confuso: una mancha lavanda pasando junto a mí a toda velocidad casi tirándome y arrastrando a ambas ponis, Spike corriendo tras ella (por lo que deduzco la mancha ha de ser Twilight) y largándose en dirección al gran árbol. See… todos sabemos que pienso ir a espiar que pasa ¿no?

.

Cuando llego allí, veo que están todas menos Rarity reunidas.

Las espío desde la ventana (en las caricaturas siempre funciona, no veo porque a mí no), desde donde puedo oír lo que dicen.

- Chicas, esto va a ser algo… revolucionario entre los ponis – Comienza Twilight con cara de emoción.

- Si, pero… ¿estás segura de que funciona? – Duda Fluttershy, con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Yo puedo probarlo! ¡Quiero hacerlo, por favor, déjame! – Pinkie salta de un lado a otro to' emocionada.

- Bueno, debería funcionar. Spike no se atre_ - Se interrumpe con una falsa toz del dragoncito – No "funcionó" con Spike, no sé por qué – Deja los ojos en blanco… no es obvio ni nada ¿eh? – Pero de verdad, no es como mi hechizo de gravedad: puedes volar a gusto con él. Incluso mejor que un pegaso: no necesitas batir alas, eres más aerodinámico, más rápido, y no necesitas limitarte de ninguna manera.

- ¡Oye! – Rainbow salta y se pone a flotar - ¡No lo digas como si los pegasos fuéramos lentos!

- Rainbow, no es eso a lo que se refiere_ - Applejack se ve interrumpida cuando salto por la ventana (que gracias a dios estaba abierta) y hago un estruendo increíble tirando una montaña de libros.

- ¡Yo, yo voy a probarlo! ¡Siempre he querido volar, es lo que… bueno, todos los que no volamos queremos!

Twilight me mira con una mirada… estoy muy seguro de que no le caigo bien, como mínimo. Es como si me analizara al máximo, como si observara lo más profundo de mi alma.

- Oh… bueno, si scotty lo quiere – No sé de donde cojones sacó ese apodo Pinkie Pie, pero bueno – puede probarlo el primero.

- Si ¿Por qué no? Él es el humano, debería intentarlo – Apoya Applejack.

- Bueno… no sé si él… Digo, podría salir lastimado – Se niega la alicornio.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello.

- Venga, alicornio, sabes que quieres probar el hechizo ¿Por qué no lo haces conmigo? Digo, si alguien explota, se desvanece, incendia o implosiona seré yo ¿no? – La cara que hace el resto me dice que de repente la idea no parece tan buena. Pero… A Twilight le gusta.

Su cuerno comienza a brillar, y yo me mareo y caigo al suelo. Comienzo a tener… una extraña alucinación sobre un pájaro superchungo metiéndose en mi cuerpo por mi pecho.

Caigo inconsciente… sí, creo que problemas de sueño no voy a tener en los próximos días.

.

.

Al despertar, por lo que me dice mi cuerpo, no mucho después, me levanto y salto… hasta el techo, dándome la cabeza y volviendo a caer.

- Creo que mejor lo pruebo afuera ¿no?

Todas asienten confirmando mi teoría: hice el imbécil.

- ¿Quieres ayuda para levantarte? – Se ofrece Fluttershy cuando ve que me paso un par de segundos de más en el suelo.

Claro que… si. No me puedo mover… asiento con la cabeza y ella me ayuda… o lo intenta, al menos, hasta que cae a mi lado.

RD y Applejack se juntan y pueden levantarme a duras penas, pero lo logran.

Entonces recupero totalmente mi energía… creo que voy entendiendo como funciona esto.

Salgo afuera corriendo y salto, y me elevo muchísimo… y no caigo, me mantengo estable.

Eso es el periodo de inmovilidad: mi cuerpo se está adaptando a esta cosa. Siento dolor en el pecho, y mi corazón late mucho más rápido, pero no le pasa nada. Me canso… bastante rápidamente. Bajo al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Dash, sorprendida por mi corto tiempo en el aire.

- No puedo mantenerme mucho, es cansador.

- Oh… - Dice, muy decepcionada.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Bueno… la otra vez dijiste que podías ser tan rápido como yo… y me gustaría comprobarlo.

Me sorprendo ante tal comparación. ¿Se lo creyó? Genial, así tengo algo que me motive a seguir con esto.

- Bueno… dame una semana. En una semana estaré listo como mínimo para darte una buena carrera – Entonces veo sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás: tengo una semana para mejorar mi resistencia, a pesar de que no puedo estar ni un minuto en el aire.

No me juzgues, soy muy impulsivo…

Bah, miento: Soy un idiota de los grandes ¿Cómo voy a cumplir algo así?


End file.
